


Laurel Wreath〜予友人的三種稱謂〜

by LudgerWill



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudgerWill/pseuds/LudgerWill
Summary: 贫民窟、街机厅与格斗游戏。背离原生家庭的二十四岁无业青年，默默在这即将烧毁的缝合世界里做着难以实现的白日梦。不伦恋诞下的恶毒果实、爱欲浇灌下的妒忌之花、始于救赎却终将折断的救命稻草。擦肩而过的隐秘心意，割裂不定的复杂关系。骤然闯入贫民窟的十七岁孤独高中生伸向他的手，能否在被埋下崭新定义的后来之浪将衰败过往全部吞没以前，替他戴上那顶在白日梦中日渐凋零的月桂花环（laurel wreath）…======沉迷格斗游戏的宅男写手的第一篇原创BL试水作剧情不长但可能会慢热，比较写实，开头劝退预警⚠️恶政隐及大量格斗游戏相关捏他注意
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 牌局已散的中年女人靠在自家的门板上抽着两块五一包的双叶，等待着刚下晚课还未归来的儿子。  
> 对面旧楼上的霓虹招牌今日没有亮着，以后也不会亮起来了。  
> 女人熟练地吐出一大一小的两个烟圈，在逐渐散去的烟雾后，视野里消防局拉起的警戒线闪动着刺眼的明黄色。  
> 音量三十的闭路电视会取代大个子机器的呱噪，连顶楼花架上原本日日叽喳的野雀也快要被流浪猫捕杀殆尽。  
> 在这之中不会被更新换代的，只有楼外街区上的车水马龙。  
> 她抬起头，视线仿佛要被头顶错落如阶梯的遮挡板所完全阻隔。  
> 破败高楼之间仅存的一线天里，未能寻得一颗星星。  
> 她的儿子马上就会挎着书包走到门前，说教起又弄得满身烟味的妈妈。  
> 女人又望向对面那已被烧作一片焦黑的废墟，然后掐灭了手中的火星。  
> 她的人生并不会因这场意外而改变。  
> 只是可能她曾经碰过面却连名字都无以知晓的人，再也不会走进这条肮脏的巷道了。

梅毅倚在旧楼三层露出砖缝的灰墙旁，向下斜望去，对角巷子里的麻将馆正打得火热。

而他背靠着的游戏厅亦是人声嘈杂，四凤街的两家不同经营的娱乐场所，又一如往常地在傍晚迎接着截然不同的客人。

梅毅走向面前的护栏，然后从牛仔裤的宽口袋里摸出手机。

灰白底的屏保似乎把头顶的天空也并入其中，梅毅瞥了一眼屏幕上的时间，又将手机塞回原处。

今天也不想早早回家呢。

他本该有约，只是整个一下午都没接到谁的电话。

不过那样也好，对方不过是依傍各自的熟人社交圈才得以接触到的陌生人，梅毅也不愿接陌生号码打来的电话。

六点五十三分，附近的高中也快下课了。

立夏刚过，天黑的不算早，但楼下街面上零星的灯火早已串了起来。

梅毅转身推开游戏厅的门，DDR跳舞机的光辉属于还没放学的女高中生，这个时间点，KOF98的界面音倒是一如往常。

昨天那个高中生，会来找他的东西吗…

通勤公交和私家车挤满了六车道，行色匆匆的行人进出于地铁口，左古贤站在公交站牌后，右耳上吊着一只孤零零的AirPods。

前方街区的人行道上，不知何时被架设在此的老旧街灯散发着微弱的黄光。

他曾无数次在这条街上换乘，但却从未注意到眼前的这片街区。

高大的路灯照射出无数来人的影子，却只有这名为四凤街的贫民窟不会被照亮。

老街深处突出的危楼本该被推楼机捣碎，乌泱泱的平房也会承受挖掘机的翻搅，这是它们作为城市重点拆迁项目的必然命运。

不过书写着其末路的项目文件已随着上任市政府的集体落马而搁置，反腐大风刮过，只有四凤街依然如同城市的疮疤般屹立在那里。

左古贤将从肩头垂落下来的书包带重新挎好，不紧不慢的绕开凹凸地面的低洼往前走。

昨天他已来过这里，再访此地只是为了找到那枚丢失的蓝牙耳机。

虽然无法确定没人带路是否还能找到昨天那家游戏厅。

拥挤的巷子里依然没有什么光亮，脚下吐着湿臭的排水沟则是令人更加不快。

即使在这样的黑暗里，贫民窟深处的烟火气息却也要比外面浓重许多。

左古贤低着头小心翼翼地走着，生怕踩到什么没有井盖的下水口，他觉得巷道越来越宽敞，前方的水泥路也更清晰可见。

最终他停在了一个丁字路口，南北相通的一条长街横在他眼前。

狭小的门面挤在街道两旁，没有搭起招牌的则是蜗居于其中的民宅，它们共同背靠着两排上世纪六七十年代建成的老楼。其中一些楼墙已经出现不同程度的裂纹，但为了扩充空间的私搭乱建使原本低矮的楼宇形成了诡异的大厦。

矮楼下的麻将馆亦或是杂货铺的玻璃门都被店里明晃晃的大灯泡照得通透，但三楼的游戏厅却被围墙整个圈起来，唯有墙上那块霓虹招牌昭示着它的存在。

左古贤踏上楼边的铁制回旋梯，一楼面馆和二楼发廊里的人声涌入他那只没戴耳机的左耳。

今天是他十六年的人生里第二次来游戏厅，不过第一次就在昨天。

虽说这样的地方同舞厅一样不该是他这种未成年人逗留之处，但监管部门并没有针对此类相关的娱乐场所施以严格的管辖，有利可图的局面也不会让商人老实执行那不痛不痒的管理条例。

左古贤推门进去，门口的音游机叽叽喳喳的，打歌的年轻人心无旁骛的扑在32位屏幕前。

环顾着宽敞的室内并往里走，这里虽然封闭，但换气扇有条不紊地运作着，所以气息反而略微有些清爽。

今天是周二，游戏厅里人不多。

他打量着身前那一排排叫不上名字的机器，寻找着柜台的方位。

左古贤几乎没接触过游戏，并不知道除了角落里那几台没什么人玩的进口机器外，这里多是些过时的玩意儿。

但他也并不觉得新奇，虽然有过昨天被别人强行拉着的初体验，他依然没对电子游戏燃起什么特别的兴趣。

左古贤的父母很早就离婚了，法院将他判给永远忙的没有影子的父亲。

兄弟姐妹是太过奢侈的玩伴，即使如此游戏厅这样一个人也能玩的地方对他而言也是避之若浼。

而如今他终于有机会验证游戏厅是不是跟文字影像里描绘的一模一样时，风靡一时的街机游戏已经被扫进了时代的垃圾堆。

每一种文化都要经历衰败。

只有那个每天都要在街机前对着格斗游戏AI狂轰滥炸五六个小时的男人不会欣然接受这种退潮。

梅毅要赶在夜宵时间前把八级AI狠狠地揍个十次。

一旦输掉一把，他就要再加十次，直到这十次的AI对战里都再无败场。

他自这家游戏厅营业以来就时常光顾，这台几乎专属于他的街机被陈设在整个游戏厅最安静的角落。

这种从日本直接运来未做本地化处理的机子，全市所有的街机店里也没那么几台。

况且绝大多数客人都会因语言障碍而无法操作，受欢迎的还是那些十几年前就在国内流行的国产机。

年纪越大越吃情怀牌，游戏厅的半壁江山也是那些十几岁就在敲打着街机摇杆的中年人扛起的。剩下衬作修饰的就是一些凭此消遣打发放学时间的年轻学生。

“刘老板，最近店里客人挺多啊。”

“天气热了，人们愿意晚上出门了，生意自然也会好起来。”

游戏厅里侧的拐角旁，老板将一摞游戏币压在柜台上，然后朝对他搭话的男人说。

刘老板是个蓄着一层薄胡须的青年人，但他那丝对客人投去的礼貌笑容显示出他早已熟悉这种待客方式。

柜台前再次空无一人，人声散去，街机音依然有些吵。

“抱歉，我昨天在这里丢失了一只蓝牙耳机。”

左古贤方才还在脑中酝酿着如何开口，然而声带却快人一步。

刘老板一边盯着柜台上的电脑，又抽出空档瞥了面前这个高大的少年一眼。

“大概是在什么时候丢失的呢。”

刘老板终于停下手边的工作，然后直视着左的脸说。

“不好意思，我这里有些琐事。”

“没关系。耳机大概是在昨天下午七点半左右不见的。”

“哦…我大概有点印象了。如果是白色的苹果耳机的话，我们店里的客人确实有捡到。”

“是，如果您捡到的话可以把他还给我吗，麻烦您了。”

“还给你的话…你的耳机是那位客人捡到的，东西也还在他手里。”

刘老板指了指不远处角落里的位置，左古贤顺着他手指的方向看去。

那里只有个似乎把灵魂都揉进SFV（街头霸王5）的男人。

“等等。”

屏幕左侧是个留着金色扫把头的肌肉猛汉，屏幕外的梅毅两手都搭在操作盘上，目不转睛地盯着被两个机体填满的游戏画面。

左古贤站在他旁边的机子前欲言又止，似乎被这个男人近似于呵斥的声音吓到了。

也是，打扰别人游戏终归是不礼貌的。

左古贤静侯对梅毅而言飞逝的时间，这样足足有二十分钟过去。直到屏幕中央亮起Player Win的超大字标语，梅毅终于如释重负般将双手离开了街机。

“好了该你了。”

梅毅没有等待画面自动跳转，而是直接做出准备离开脚下待机区的动作。

“我不是来玩游戏的。”

“哦，那你找我有事吗。”

梅毅当然知道这个孩子找他是来干什么的。即使如此他还是泰然自若地问了出来。

不等对方亲自诚恳地来询问自己就提前开口，那样实在没什么意思。

虽然梅毅今天下午出门前完全换了身行头，那对带着蓝色美瞳如青金石一般的瞳孔也让左古贤很容易就想到了昨天也在这里跟他交谈过的人。

左古贤眼前这个看不出年龄的人，在他开口讲话之前甚至连性别都难以判断。

乍看之下，这个人的容貌并不出众。

不知是否是被他那不合乎主流审美的打扮混淆了原有的美感，他的五官只是泯然众人的程度。

那人裸露着的白皙脸颊上，在稍显昏暗的室内灯光下也看不到什么胡茬的阴影。

不太高且有些瘦弱的身材，却凭借宽大的肩背撑起了明显不合他尺码的长袖T恤。

左古贤一开始在他身侧向他搭话的时候，因他长而密集垂下的斜刘海看不清他脸上的表情。

所以听到那最开始的一声呵斥，也以为对方是在为被打扰到了而生气吧。

不过他的正脸看起来却意外的和善。用新潮一点的词来形容，大概是人畜无害吧。

只是因为留了足以遮盖住小半张脸的偏分发型，附加一头拖至脖颈下方的阴郁长发，所以被外人看起来姑且可以跟他左耳耳垂上那枚银色大耳钉一样冠上怪异的名头。

左古贤基本没在现实里见过蓄着长发的男人。虽然男人不能留长发打耳钉只是过时已久的刻板印象。

鬼知道这种刻板印象因在人心中根深蒂固而会留存于这个社会多久。

“我从老板那里听说你捡到了我的耳机。”

回过神来，左古贤再度接上了话茬。

“确实，耳机在我这里。”

梅毅将那只落单的AirPods从上衣外兜里掏出来，爽快地递给他。

左古贤没来得及说谢谢，他手中握着那件失而复得的冰冷物什，然后听到梅毅用半戏谑却无法让人完全拿捏的语气说了一句。

“小孩子以后还是不要再来这种地方。”

左古贤大概依旧不喜欢玩游戏。

但那句无足轻重的“未成年不要来游戏厅”的提议却丝毫没影响到他三访游戏厅的兴趣。

他找到了紧挨着SFV街机的一台音游机，然后一口气买了足够支撑一个小时的游戏币。

没关系的，反正父亲不到九点以前也不会回家。能赶上最后一班公交就够了。

那个人，今天换了个角色玩呢。

左古贤小心瞥了一眼隔壁SFV的屏幕，自己这边则是疯狂miss。

本以为在古早的游戏论坛做足了功课，却还是在实际操作前就被满屏幕的日语搞的劝退。

明明那个人玩的那么得心应手——

中午刚换好的短袖校服被后背溢出的汗水晕湿了一块。不太通风的狭间里，呼吸也随着四散的热流急促起来。

游戏原来是如此疲惫的活动。

无法放松自如，还会因接连的失误而增添难以消褪的焦灼感。

梅毅双眉紧缩，玩着自己不太擅长的机体。尽管它在今年的比赛里很吃香。

游戏角色和操纵者之间存在着相当的磨合难度，虽然拿来跟现实里的人际关系相比还是不可同日而语。

因赛季调整而无法再维持绝对强度的角色，食之无味，弃之可惜。

即使如此，付诸大把努力专精于某一个角色的玩家仍不在少数。

将与心爱的角色朝夕相处所掌握的技术融会贯通，机师与机体之间的共鸣程度达到饱和，

就算是弱势角色也能令其在比赛上大放异彩。

但是，操纵上位角色的玩家总会天生比别人多一条捷径。

抱有强烈的目的性而选择的角色，因数据上存在的压倒性差距，即便历经数次鏖战也仍能拔得头筹。

钟爱下位角色的玩家，倾尽所有却无法如愿，只是被当作别人夺冠的垫脚石，不知最初的一念热忱是否会逐渐冷却。

梅毅是个相当功利的人。当然，他只有在游戏里才会这样。

他频繁地变换着常用的机体，最后他所掌握的游戏技术也同他的人际关系般乱作一团。

但他丝毫没想过改变。

沉沦于娱乐场所的他早就是个没有理想的躯壳，如醉汉跌倒在暴雨的泥泞里贪求着最后一点纸醉金迷。

梅毅左手松开摇杆，今天的疲惫感来的很快。难以回避的重量率先撩拨着他的大脑。

他胡乱按下了暂停游戏键，把缓缓沉下去的脑袋抵在了宽大的机箱上。

匆匆扫过身后的两排机子，逐渐聚集起的年轻人也昭示着离去之刻的降临。

左古贤用力揉搓着自己那因长时间俯视屏幕而疼痛不已的后颈。

本以为街机音游的难度要远远低于格斗游戏，却没想到这两种游戏对于自己这样的新手而言是同等级别的地狱。

他扶了一下轻飘飘的书包带，浑身上下已没了二十个游戏币的踪影。单肩书包也并没有因一只蓝牙耳机的回归而增重半分。

落满灰的橙色壁灯不太明亮，但足以看清近旁那趴在街机上的人类的身影。

或许只因那个人过于纤瘦，左古贤开始觉得他像具静止在三维空间里的游魂。

“昨天也待到很晚，今天也玩到这个时间。”

这句话当然不是在说他自己。

“那个人现实里是做什么。”

这句话当然也无法上前询问。

不单是因为难以启齿，只是再不离开的话，要赶不上最后一班公交了。

钥匙与锁芯咬合在一起，楼道里时常能流通的空气和楼宇声控灯光一同涌入打开一半的防盗门里，即便如此客厅依旧是漆黑一片。

梅毅将鞋随意脱在门口的脚垫上，因为没有找到拖鞋，所以在关上防盗门后他只是光着脚踩在了地板上。

沙发上传来了一个浑身酒气男人的呼噜声。

对于这样的突然到访，梅毅已经习以为常了。

与其回家挨几顿中年妇女的臭骂，不如到少言寡语的儿子这里图个清静。

梅毅摸黑走进了卧室，借着刚打开的床头灯脱掉身上的外衣。

遇到自己晚归的时候，父子二人甚至不用打照面。

父亲醉酒后一般都会睡得不省人事，等第二天梅毅醒来时，父亲也已经打车去单位了。

这一晚也只要像往常一样关上卧室门，老实插上耳机，就不会有什么麻烦的。

骤然吐出光盘的PS4光驱里已是空荡荡的，梅毅在侧边的书架里挑选着玩伴，然后不慌不忙地把将陪自己渡过这短暂夜晚的旧碟置入主机。

玩太多杀人游戏究竟会否影响到对生命的态度，谁也无从得知。只是会在出现杀人案件时想到把罪过甩锅于此类游戏。

同理，沉浸于太多恐怖游戏后二度投身现实，是否就再也不惧怕真实世界的黑暗了呢。

从今天开始一周有雨。

即便下午出门前就感觉热潮弥漫，从来不看天气预报的梅毅还是没有带伞。

梅毅把半个脑袋伸到了栏杆外，下落声愈来愈响的水珠啪嗒啪嗒地从他头顶的搭板上滴下来，顺着他的头皮滑入脖颈。

路径不同，但这些落在人身上的雨珠和沉入地里的，宿命都是一样的。

一样的时间里，这一天的游戏厅倒没什么人。

也是，不会有人愿意在下雨天走过四凤街外的排水路的。没在下雨天走过这条路的人除外。

回旋梯被带着泥水的脚步踩得嘎吱作响，神色匆匆的年轻人背着湿淋淋的单肩书包快步推开了游戏厅的大门。

梅毅将头缩回挡板下，甩了甩黏在一天没洗的头皮上的水珠。

那孩子，又来了啊…

“该不会是又把什么东西丢在这里了。”

梅毅在心中自我打趣到。

被雨淋湿的褪皮电线枕着楼墙飘荡，电闸和新接的宽带光缆也毫不遮掩地一齐盘踞在墙上。

有着这样水蛇窝般暴露在外的电路系统，偶尔发生因拉错总闸而停电的情况也再正常不过。

不如说老线新线都缠在一起，没有遇到过漏电事故意外失火就已经是奇迹了。

望着一层一层的电线，他想到自己曾经也住过这样的旧家属楼。

二十年以上的记忆，难得在这个雨天发散。

梅毅用手捂住嘴巴，从张开的指缝间吐出口气。

每天的七点钟都隐约能听到街上民居里传来的新闻联播的声音。

如果不是因为隔音做的稍微强一些，楼下理发店和对街棋牌室拿来打掩护的电视机呱噪大概也能听到吧。

今天也会晚点回去。

逐渐熟悉起来的街机音似乎变得不那么吵闹。

左古贤把三个游戏币投进币槽，小心瞥了一眼右手边刚刚站在那里的人。

“又换了吗…”

梅毅操纵着与昨天截然不同的机体，渗进后背的雨水叠加了细小的汗水，一齐被头顶斜上方快速发功的排风扇慢慢挥发掉。

这一天的梅毅和左古贤都不怎么卖力。

裤兜里的手机振动声没有打断梅毅枯燥的AI拉练，虽然他还是在那古朴的铃声持续半分钟后接起了电话。

“我还在外面…”

背对着墙低声回应的男人，微曲的脖颈和后背让他看起来更如瘦弱的幽灵。

就是这样与这里其他人都作为渺小生命而存在的男人，却连年龄也难以摸透。

不过会调侃别人是小鬼的人，想必也并不会处于小鬼的年纪。

“我一会直接打车去你那边，你就不用过来了。”

乐于窥探别人的隐私大概是人的天性。面对眼前的这个男人，左古贤也无法掩藏起自己的好奇。

“你已经来了吗，啧。”

梅毅用手掌轻拍了一下一下脑袋，然后挂掉了电话。

直到一个提着帆布挎包、裤脚被淋湿的年轻人出现在游戏厅里之前，他都把屏幕里的AI晾在一边。

“你怎么找到这里来了。”

“这地方可不适合你。”

一身休闲装的高个年轻人抓着折叠伞的伞把，和表情有些不耐烦的梅毅搭话。

“我们约了八点半，现在还早。”

“没关系，不如一起去吃顿饭，我来请客。”

年轻人将手中的伞递给梅毅，冲他微笑到。

“我可没在办事前吃饭的习惯。”

梅毅压低了声音，将对方的伞推了回去。

“就算这么晚约，你也不会在外边过夜吗？”

左古贤似乎整张脸都陷入了音游机器里。即使无法抬头，旁边两人的对话还是能听得大半清楚。

在他悄悄左倾的余光里，梅毅和那个年轻人走到了店门口。

在二人即将迈出游戏厅的大门时，年轻人用空出的右手挽上了梅毅的胳膊。

嫉妒是最容易察觉的感情。

直白如水，又似剧毒般浓烈。

左古贤把蘸上薄荷味膏状物的牙刷伸到水杯里搅了两下，在镜子前呲着牙。

刚嚼过新鲜桑葚的牙龈根部和嘴唇上都沾了一层紫红，像中了毒一样。

几十分钟前被父亲说教了一通，只因为没赶在他回来前进家门。

他总是行色匆匆的，沙发没坐热乎，又只在桌上留下一盒带着楼下超市标贴的桑葚后扬长而去。

一月里总有个几天，父亲不会在这边过夜。

那个男人早就有了新的家室，名义上的继母也并不待见左古贤这个将来会分家产的非己出男孩。

但好在是没有自主能力的未成年，起码还能暂时把父亲留在身边。

左古贤把牙刷捅进嘴里，刷头刮到了才冒起来的口疮，疼得火辣。

新家庭从自己手中夺走了父亲，这是他毋庸置疑的。

虽然在那个比自己大了二十岁的女人出现以前父亲就很少对自己表露出温柔了。

但是…

卷着桑葚残渣的浅红色漱口水在洗手池的两侧溅开。

左古贤拧开冷水龙头，用手舀起自来水压入嘴中。

未能饮下的毒渍可以洗刷干净，但吞入肺腑的毒素却再也排不出来。

洗漱完毕的高中生缓缓倒在了床垫里。

他依旧清醒的视线落在了房间斜上方的书架上。一幅被灰尘掩埋的方相框背面朝天、孤单地躺在架子二层的隔板上。

左古贤直视起眼前那除了灯罩之外空空如也的天花板。

同样是方形的天花板与无法被翻起的相框本没有什么相似之处。

他猛然抬起手臂，只觉得天花板离自己太过遥远，无论如何也够不到。

而那方相框可以摸到，但自己却没有勇气去触碰。

左古贤刚被毛巾擦干的眼角似乎又沾上了一层湿气。他没有用手背揉动眼框，便转身把脑袋埋进了枕中。

半截钥匙从门锁被里扯出来，梅毅沾满水渍的鞋底踩在恢复了空无一人的客厅的脚垫上。

漫无边际的黑暗里，悬在低空中的两个圆粒散发着诡异的绿光。

梅毅按下了廊灯开关，逐渐明亮起来的视野里，换毛期的阿泽慵懒地靠在自己的拖鞋旁，一如往常。

一脸疲态的男人强行绷起的皮肉终于舒展，梅毅俯下身子用手背去探爱猫的脖颈，在半夜一点钟依然活力十足的毛绒生物满意地合上双眼发出了细小的呼噜声。

这温馨的一幕被浑身湿透的男人的哈欠所打破。

阿泽跃出了梅毅的视野。

他则是光脚踩在冰凉地板上，把身上被雨浸湿的衣服一件件扒光。

站在花洒下的梅毅再次被淋湿了。

四十几度的热水顺着他细密的刘海滑至腹前，梅毅关掉水龙头，把一小撮沐浴露仔细地打遍全身。

他耐心用手搓洗着双臂、腋下、胸前、后背、臀部和下身。

当沾满泡沫的食指和中指划过平日被内衣勒出深色痕迹的腹股沟时，梅毅停了下来。

花洒喷头被取下来，梅毅拧开冷水管，冲向结满雾气的镜面。

正视着镜中那全身泡沫快要挥发掉的瘦弱躯体，被瀑布一样披散的长刘海挡住半张脸的梅毅苦笑起来。

他把手伸向了方镜映照不到的私处。

手中残存的沐浴露香气被前后推拉的力量搅动，原本慢慢沉寂的泡沫也越结越多。

梅毅又拧开淋浴器水龙头，铺遍肌肤的香气被倾盆而下的热水逼向下水道口。

梅毅享受着人工制造的瓢泼大雨，下身仍是堵塞着，但眼底积满的液体终于也随着头顶的热流倾泻而出。

雨一连下了一周。

把潮气四溢的T恤从晾衣架上取下来，正摸索着领口和下摆的梅毅，似乎在寻找未能茂密生出的苔藓。

“还好，没长。”

身旁的毛绒四脚兽怔怔地抬头望着在空中前后摇摆的衣架，梅毅转头把手中洗干净的衣服丢在卧室的床上，又抱起午觉刚起的阿泽。

他小心用鼻尖蹭着阿泽湿润的红鼻头，然后伸长托着猫屁股的左手轻轻拍着它的尾巴根。

阿泽抬起的前爪肉垫伸到了梅毅的脸上，这有些肥胖的小家伙在梅毅把脸更凑近它时冷不防在对方的脸颊上落了一个牙印。

梅毅叫了出来，尽管猝不及防的轻咬并不算疼痛。

他没有放下怀中抱着的猫，而是对着阿泽的小脸恶狠狠一笑，并用右手揪起他的胡子。

下雨天陈列着几排易拉罐汽水的自动贩卖机远没有柜台旁的热咖啡机抢手。

左古贤把早晨买油条找零的硬币变成沉甸甸躺在手中的常温可乐，然后百无聊赖地张望着略微喧哗的游戏厅室内。

角落里那台内容物全是外语的格斗机器已经好几日没人去启动了。

自己却一连几天每天放学后都奔向这座贫民窟。

音游不那么好玩，他大概只是不想马上回家。

坐在大门边休息椅上、正要拧开易拉罐拉环的他看到了那个换上长袖黑卫衣的男人推门而入的样子。

虽然已是夏天，但连日降雨招致的降温天气还是会让人在正午过后穿着半袖直哆嗦。

碳酸饮料卷着小簇气泡被一口口倒进肠胃，穿着夏季校服的左古贤的体温也随之降低，但左胸却愈加热烈地弹跳着。

他只是想看别人玩游戏。

特别是，在他看来把玩游戏当作常规工作去执行的人。

第一天迈入这里的心情，第一下摸到摇杆的感触都无法打动他。

真正令他产生兴趣的，是那个还给他耳机的男人第一次在自己眼中挥汗如雨玩格斗游戏的模样。

那天以后还未向他道谢。

左古贤在柜台的自助咖啡机前接了满满一杯热奶茶。

他有在今天必须要完成的事。

如果不现在就去做的话，下次没有头脑发热助力的自己就很难再去实现了。

“谢谢你上次找到我的耳机…还有之前教我玩游戏那次。”

左古贤把手中发烫的热奶茶递了上去。

“我没什么能答谢的，总之谢谢你。”

梅毅用一只手撑在机器上，屏幕里的光标框在角色选择界面来回跳跃。

左古贤握着饮料杯的手掌和空无一物的脸颊似乎都被点燃。

街机屏幕静止了，梅毅别过头打量着左古贤手中的饮料杯。

“哦。”

梅毅应了一声，别在耳根的碎发挣脱了束缚垂下来。

“没什么。”

梅毅犹豫着没有抬手，直到看到对方脸上挤出来的尴尬笑容后，他那背在侧后方轻拍着机器的右手终于伸了过来。

手中的热焰逐渐熄灭。

左古贤把空出来的拇指插进书包带里，想不出如何继续进行对话的他打算转身快步离开。

“你在这附近上学吗？”

“我上的高中离这里有七站。”

左古贤没有退却，只因循着对方在漫无边际的黑暗谈话中投下的光束找到了新的通路。

“我想想…是那所重点高中啊。”

梅毅喊出了左古贤学校的名字，并用最简短直白的二字称赞起来。

“八九年前那所学校也是我中考第一志愿，不过只差了五分所以没能如愿呢。”

对话又渐渐向死角发展，依旧是不会跟陌生人聊天的左古贤该负全责。

不知道如何回应只能继续尬笑之后，梅毅又开口了。

“你喜欢玩音游吗？”

这一次左古贤实诚地摇了摇头。

“其实我觉得格斗游戏更有趣。但是对我来说又太难了点。”

“你说的没错，格斗游戏确实是门槛颇高的玩意儿。

“但是。”

梅毅边说边用手拍了下旁边机子上的按键。

“努力练习的话，想要达到职业选手的水准也不算太难。”

这话连他自己都没法说服。

不太了解游戏的左古贤也并不明白这句谎言背后的分量。

“我想知道，你玩格斗游戏有多久了。”

方才无意透露出的年龄，又让左古贤觉得自己和面前的人之间横着一条无法跨越的沟壑。

“十年以上吧，还是小学生的时候就已经接触过这种街机了。”

“好强。”

“当时没什么电脑游戏也没智能手机，这东西也算是消遣时间的上乘玩物了。

“不过——”

意外地聊了很多，梅毅顿了一下，然后若有所思的继续说。

“从前倒是没想过会一直玩到现在。”

为了玩格斗游戏整天泡在游戏厅、手持多台家用机并坚持每晚磨合熟练度的梅毅，却惧怕去想象有关实现自我游戏成就的绘梦蓝图。

成为职业玩家亦或是赢获奖杯与掌声之类的美梦，破碎时的撕心裂肺一定是孤身一人的自己无法承受的吧。

“玩游戏图一乐就足够了吧。

“话是这么说，但是自己玩太菜也领悟不到乐趣。”

左古贤显得有些语无伦次。

“所以我很想开始入门格斗游戏，如果可以的话…”

虽然只是刚上高中的小孩子，他却比成年人的梅毅高不少。以至于即使低下头自己脸上的表情大概还是会被梅毅看得清清楚楚。

“在不给你添其他麻烦的基础上，可以教我玩游戏吗？”

揭开塑料杯盖，奶茶没那么烫手了，但杯面的几缕热气还是扑腾扑腾的往外冒。

梅毅没指教过别人，无论是在生活上还是游戏里。

即便自己身上的可取之处还算不少，也不会有人愿意向态度难以捉摸的自己取经吧。

所以当眼前的高中生用甚至有些卑微的语气来恳求自己时，他首先觉得对方可能是在开玩笑。

梅毅确实很怕麻烦，但第一次被人如此请求，他反而不知该如何拒绝了。

或许，他根本就不想拒绝。

“好。”

突然头脑发热鼓起勇气自顾自讲了一通的左古贤，此刻正强行掩饰着脸上溢出的欣慰神情。

作为小孩子的自己虽然对人际关系非常迟钝，不过也认为被陌生人突然如此搭讪的对方会一口回绝掉接踵而至的请求。

没有被对方直接拒绝，可能只是因为彼此都是同性。左古贤如此想着。

“不过这东西很难学，你如果只是随便玩玩就算了。”

“不，我已经下定决心了。”

“那…你家里有主机吗？哦，PC也行。”

“主机是什么？电脑倒是姑且有一台，不过平常很少用。”

“麻烦了…”

梅毅用蜷起的食指关节抵住太阳穴小声说到。

“你是刚接触游戏没多久吧。不过对你这样的优等生也算正常吧。”

左古贤有些心虚地说着抱歉，梅毅则是把空出的手伸进裤兜摸着手机。

“今天时间不早了。格斗游戏相关的东西我一句两句也没法说清楚，不介意的话你留我下联系方式。”

那个人面露匆忙，大概是真的没时间陪自己这样的小孩子磨叽吧。

光是没有被直接拒绝掉自己就该谢天谢地了。

左古贤配合地掏出手机，把自己的手机号码打在备忘录里拿给梅毅看。

坐上公交启程回家时天已是完全的深蓝色。

左古贤把头靠在车窗上，路两旁栽种的月桂花丛凋谢到只剩翠绿的叶片。

那个人一定有在笑自己吧。

笑着连主机都不知道还得事后上网查的自己，又笑自己为了要到对方的联系方式紧张地直接给了电话号码而不是微信。

那样看起来有着充盈现实生活的成年人，居然能理会一时兴起的自己。

无论怎么想都觉得不可思议吧。

明明之前被说过“小孩子不要来这种地方”却还是完全没在意继续出现在他眼前。

说不定对方是面对面难以启齿所以特地开口要到自己的微信，然后转到线上再对自己指责一通。

左古贤为自己突然萌生的荒谬想法暗自抱歉。

他不觉得对方会是那样的人。

但对方会不会因这次的莽撞而讨厌自己就不得而知了。

左古贤只是在最开始和对方交集的一瞬间就觉得，如果错过了这次机会，自己可能会失去很重要的东西。

梅毅推开半掩着的卧室门，一头栽进床里。

躺在床尾的阿泽已经习惯了这副动静，只是翻了个身接着微微偏头瞄了他一眼。

仰面朝天躺着的阿泽把两个脚翘的很高，两星期没剪过的指甲钩到了梅毅陷进床单里的头发。

梅毅伸手去抓阿泽的左脚结果扑了个空，只能把身子扭到一边，举起手机盯着微信界面。

拉着窗帘的昏暗卧室里，自上而下投射的方形光束洒在他脸上。

“左古贤，奇怪的网名呢。”

梅毅一字一顿的读起了手机屏幕上显示出来的ID。

明明是个长得不错的孩子，ID和头像却又俗气得很。

本以为这样不怎么玩游戏的高中生应该会在学校忙着搞人际关系，顺便谈个女朋友什么的。

虽然从他第一天的表现来看，就并不像什么合群的孩子。

不怎么打游戏却还要勉强自己跟学校的朋友来游戏厅这种本不该来的地方…高中生还真是一点都没变。

梅毅把网页收藏夹里的链接复制出来，粘贴在准备发给左古贤的聊天框里。

他没有摁下发送键，只把没有锁定屏幕的手机扔在一边。

大片思绪跨越时序向他飞驰而来。

梅毅把已经乱糟糟的头发又抓作一团，努力切换着记忆的剪影。

原则上自己不该对未成年出手，结果看到那孩子的脸，却又忍不住了。

“只是正常来往的话，应该没什么问题。”

侧躺着的梅毅又拿起手机，重重摁下了发送按钮。

“原来你真的叫左古贤啊…”

五月的最后一个星期，绵薄短暂的雨季终于划上句号。

左古贤在一周里连着换了好几双运动鞋，只因为四凤街糟糕的排水系统让他每次都带着满裤腿的泥水回家。

和眼前的人还谈不上熟悉，但已经在这飞逝的日子里习惯了每天在固定时间看着他趴在街机前的样子。

仔细想来，确实是连他的名字都叫不上来。

“我的名字…很奇怪吗？”

“还好，但总觉得不像汉语名。有点像日本人的名字。”

梅毅嘴里小声嘀咕着左古贤听不大懂的外语单词。

“这样的吗，‘左’和‘古’倒确实是两个姓。

“分别是我爸妈的姓氏，取作名字的字也只有一个‘贤’字而已。”

“唔，还挺讲究。”

梅毅推荐了可选角色更多的UL4作为入门游戏，左古贤也像做阅读理解一样仔细看过了对方发来的资料。

最近的常规考试没能难倒左古贤，可格斗游戏的上手门槛却实在令他难办。

还好，有老手指导自己。

不过对方似乎不太乐意跟自己对战，大概只是觉得虐菜太没劲。

所以左古贤也只是学着他的样子打了几天AI。

比起这个……

“大概怎么称呼你比较好。”

结束战斗的梅毅把吸在耳垂上的银色耳钉取下来丢进口袋，然后用被汗水浸湿的手心用力扭动可乐瓶盖。

扬起的喉结随着滑至胃中的碳酸饮料规律鼓动着。

梅毅拧紧还剩半瓶的可乐瓶盖，在心中憋了一个答案。

“想问我的名字吗？你跟我现实里不会有其他交集，只是打游戏的话没必要知道名字吧。”

“诶…”

左古贤的嘴角磕磕绊绊的，他觉得有些不公平。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

左古贤摇了摇头，侧兜的手机随之振动了一下。

对方发给自己的消息里，只写着“我叫梅毅”四个字。


	2. Chapter 2

趴在床上的娇小孩童把整张脸埋进枕头里。

他拼命用手掌捂住双耳，窗外飘来的的巨响却仿佛依然近在咫尺。

在雷雨交加的傍晚，恐惧的孩童只能把身体整个埋进在挣扎中乱成一团的床被里。

想要哭泣的他眼底也已干涸。

直到那一声救星般降临的开门音掠过耳边，满脸泪痕的可怜孩童终于得以从凶梦中解脱。

“梅奕，爸爸回来了。”

孩童扑到推门而入的年轻父亲怀中，男人屈膝轻拍着孩子的后背，此时窗外的雷声也好似消失了一般。

爸爸又买了自己最喜欢吃的甜爆米花。

爸爸总是陪伴在自己身边。

只要有爸爸在，就再也不会害怕打雷。

爸爸…父亲…

男人从噩梦中惊醒，身下的雪白枕头上挂着两行仍未干透的泪痕。

视野里一片漆黑，他伸手胡乱摸索着，然后探到了床头柜上摆着的手机。

凌晨两点多钟，电量还剩下不到百分之三十。

没想到只喝了两杯酒就结结实实地睡了过去。

他打开手机电筒，摸到了酒店房间床头灯的开关。

开关没有被摁下。

耳边传来了细碎的呼吸声，借着电筒最低一级亮度的灯光看去，只有下半身盖着毯子的年轻男性正躺在自己身边，睡得酣然。

男人只轻声走下床，在挂着深色纱帘的窗前狠狠揉起太阳穴，整顿着昏沉的大脑。

然后他拾起搭在房间椅子上的衣服并快速穿好，小心翼翼地扣上了房门。

今晚发生的事情，对梅毅而言已经算习以为常了。

但和他人同眠过夜是不允许发生的事。

半夜两点，城市基础设施虽然还有在运作，但四下无人的宽阔街道已完全陷入死寂。

这样的尴尬时间点，交通运输系统也和出租车司机一样睡去了。

这次订的酒店和梅毅的住所只相隔三条街。

还好，不用走太远。

梅毅加快了脚步，因为阿泽一定还在家里等着自己回来。

再度仰面，是在自家沾着洗衣液味的夏凉被里。

阿泽静静地躺在梅毅的枕头边上，紧贴着梅毅脸颊的猫尾巴被手机屏幕的灯光照亮了一截。

梅毅那快要沉下的迷离双目努力盯着微信聊天界面，里面有左古贤昨夜发来的消息。

“毅哥你日本游戏玩的很好，还会日语，那么也有看动画吧。”

梅毅用右手食指慢慢敲起字。

“嘁—”

快要睡过去的时候手指抖了一下，本来打算留着草稿明天再回复，结果不小心直接点了发送。

这么晚的话，如果对方没开勿扰模式，会被吵醒的吧。

“算了，不管了。”

梅毅将黑屏的手机屏幕朝上放在床沿旁，然后把脸埋进阿泽的屁股里深吸了一口。

大约过去一分钟，接着充电线的手机屏幕照亮了房间的天花板。

梅毅翻了个身，虽然毫不情愿，但还是顶着极度困倦的眼皮又将那块昂贵的板砖拿起来瞥了一眼。

屏幕上显示着左古贤发来的回复。

“你半夜很晚才睡吧，撑得住吗？”

梅毅没有戴隐形眼镜，只因中午起床洗脸时发现双眼覆着一层浓重的血丝。

熬夜太久，身体果然是会慢慢垮掉的。

但他身旁的高中生却看起来精力充沛。

即便十几个小时前和梅毅在微信里聊到很晚，却依然在放学后照常来这里打街机。

“没关系，早晨前两节课睡过了。”

梅毅笑了一声，轻拍了下左古贤俯下去的肩膀。

“优等生上课也会睡觉吗？”

“只要能保持成绩老师就不会管。”左古贤晃了下脑袋说。

“哎，真好啊。学习好就是不一样。”

“毅哥高中也是优等生吧，上次有听你说到中考成绩。”

“高中吗…我只是个运气好超常发挥的铁混子而已，对学习没兴趣的。”

似乎若有所思的梅毅随便答了一句，然后用手指扳弄着街机的塑料边框。

“不是，你叫我名字就好了。”

后知后觉反应过来，才发现对方已经自顾自地在自己的名字后面加了个兄长的称谓。

左古贤条件反射地嗯了一声，接着回应到：

“只是你比我大很多岁，直呼其名总感觉不太礼貌。”

“我也没有兄弟姐妹，你突然这么叫我不太习惯。

“算了。”

梅毅把飘起来的刘海用手压下去，然后挠了下被头发遮住的、粉刺疤痕刚褪的鬓角。

“你随便叫吧。”

没有兄弟姐妹这句其实是骗人的。

抛开这点，梅毅其实很享受被别人叫兄长。

倒不如说很难有人会拒绝被年龄上的后辈如此恭敬地称呼。

一直和同龄人及自尊心强的大学生厮混在一起的梅毅当然几乎从未被人用“哥哥”来呼唤。

“不过，你别觉得我是上了年纪的老古板，虽然和你这种年轻孩子是没法比。”

歪过头的左古贤安静地听着他说话，二人对视的时间也像被夏天室内静息的风减慢了流速一样。

在最后一班公交车到站之前，左古贤慢步走在四凤街的窄巷里。

快要看清街面的时候，他又缓缓地仰头望向夜空。

两边的围墙虽不高大，但在如此令人窒息的长方形囚壁中，也只能看到头顶那没有什么光亮的一线深蓝。

在无以窥得天空全貌的那一瞬间，他庆幸自己不是生活在这里。

只容得两三人并行的窄路上，偶尔会有骑着自行车的街中居民通过。

即使天已全黑，家人和在蒸锅上热过一遍的饭菜依然在围墙之后等着下班归来的街中人。

左古贤侧过身子让开半条路，然后捏着书包带继续往前走。

四凤街中上演的生活剧目是处在富裕家庭的他不曾体会过的。

不知为何，虽然怜悯着贫苦之人的境遇，但几乎每天都要面对着空无一人的所谓家之所在地的左古贤，竟对这种清贫的生活有些神往。

那份每次踏入这条街时都能嗅到的烟火气撩拨着他内心深处的隐秘缺口。

自己还真是个足够矛盾的人。

“左古贤。”

身体的感触要比声音来的快些。

被夜幕下处于视觉盲区的不可见之手拍打的左肩并不疼痛，只是会在这寂寞的深巷里因突如其来的小袭击而打个寒颤。

梅毅从身后叫住左古贤，二人一前一后走向街外。

“你也坐68路吗？”

左古贤又是平静的“嗯”了一声，悬挂在墙上的昏暗灯泡也照不出他脸上的表情。

“那我跟你还算顺路。”

“这个时间点坐地铁应该更好一些吧，高峰期已经过了。”

片刻之后，左古贤终于再度开口。

“反正都要换乘，偶尔坐个公交省几毛钱不是坏事。”

这话从为了买游戏特典大肆挥霍的梅毅口中讲出来简直犹如天方夜谭。

之后没有过多交集，左古贤和梅毅只是在站牌前等了十分钟然后上了同一辆公交。

左古贤插了一只耳机，随意循环着推荐电台的曲目。

梅毅则是在先对方一步下车前简短地打了声招呼。

明明像往常一样坐2号线能直达自家门口，却故意选了乘客更多的公交绕路。

不去考虑这徒增的远距是否有意义，光是在车上没听到手机铃声就已经算是一点细微的损失。

按亮屏幕，未接来电显示写着熟悉之人的名字。

显然，会主动打来的一般是不想接的电话。

知晓对方一定会再度来电之后，梅毅紧接着搭上了第二班公交。

总的来说，梅毅不太喜欢夏天。

尤其是一开灯成群的飞虫就会肆无忌惮地爬满壁纸的时候。

他端着杀虫喷雾，毫无目标地向房间的壁纸胡乱开火，为的只是不想在半夜开着电脑还要受游移在显示器上的飞虫困扰。

在快要结束这一工作时，梅毅的手机也恰到好处地响了。

“有事不会发微信吗？”

“不听到你声音的话，我是不会安心的。”

梅毅放下手中的喷雾瓶，用裸露的右手手臂抹了下垂乱的前额刘海。

“别恶心我了，你不也是玩玩而已吗。”

梅毅冷笑一声，话中堆满了讽意。

“至少我这边是认真的。”

“你在说笑话吗？你找个女人谈恋爱都比在这对着昔日炮友发情有意义吧。”

电话那头的声音停了下来，并没有愠怒的喘息。

“我记得你今年就毕业了吧。毕业以后随便找个工作，没几年跟相亲对象的女人结婚然后生个孩子还得努力维持生活…想到你要经历这些我突然有点同情了。”

梅毅大声言语着，犹如在没几个听众的老街茶楼里说着能让自我高潮的相声一般。

“你就是这么看我的吗？你现在春风得意，以后不也是这种下场。说的这么有底气，你他妈不是也不敢告诉你家里人吗！”

耳边的吼叫似乎震耳欲聋，开了低音免提的梅毅将手机放在窗台上，然后对着电话里的男人大笑起来。

“就这？想威胁我？你有这个时间还是赶紧去物色下一个金主吧。”

继续争执缺乏意义，但梅毅依然没有挂断电话。只是把窗台上那块会发声的板砖连同打来电话的男人一起静置了大约一分钟。

“总之，事已至此，就此别过吧。”语气逐渐平缓的梅毅说到。

“你这样乱搞，就不怕自己会遭报应吗？”

“这句也同样送给你。我的话…不如说得病死了正好。”

“算了，我只想知道你现在跟什么家伙搞在一起。”

“是个小孩子。所以呢？”

“毫无底线啊梅毅，什么人你都想上，你可真够恶心…”

通话终止了。

在说前一句话的时候，脑海里浮现出了那个明明比自己高大却谦卑地称自己为兄长的高中生的身影。

自己还真是个难以捉摸的人。

六月初里几乎不会有什么水分。

梅毅心不在焉地翻动着网上的天气预报，整个一周都是三十度左右的多云与晴。

拉开窗帘，才发现热到翻肚皮的阿泽慵懒地贴着阳台的瓷砖缝一动不动。

即使是处在这样的温度下，依然有人要顶着一头热汗996。

梅毅不是这种人，尽管他今天起得比往常要早许多。

磨磨唧唧地洗完脸刷过牙，然后随便从冰箱里拾出盒凉奶酪嚼了两口充饥后，百无聊赖的梅毅顶着没吹的蓬乱头发在客厅兜圈。

新式留声机缓缓运作着，唱针之下没有随之旋转的海碗大小的碟片，只是在空心木质基座的侧边被插入U盘并播放着吵闹的现代金属乐。

完全无处可去的话，就只能去那个地方了吧。

说实话，梅毅也几乎没在白天来过这里。

每次在此落脚时，楼下的发廊妹已趁着夜色上工。

而此时街旁的铺面和民房都刚散去饭点撑摊的烟火气。

棋牌室店门紧闭，想必老板娘也会在后屋藤椅上抽着便宜香烟享受午休。

游戏厅和它那扇常年紧闭的双开推拉门不同，它风雨无阻地挂牌迎客，只是同样不会在这个时间点留住多少玩家罢了。

轻车熟路地行至固定的机位前，却看到了意料之外的人矗立在那台机子的近旁。

“毅哥，今天来好早。”

室内的风扇嗡嗡响动，梅毅揣在兜中的干燥双手却逐渐变得湿润。

“你也是，不用上课吗？”

一如往常的邂逅，又是以极为朴素的话题开头。

“高三以前周六都没课的。”左古贤停下了手旁的游戏说。

“我以为你会去上补习兴趣班什么的。”

“没有啦，我家里人不太在乎这些，我自己也觉得没必要上课外班。”

他一脸轻松的样子，让轻叹一声的梅毅却觉得有些拧巴。

梅毅边启动机器边接了一句：“你家里人倒是肯放你这个时间就跑到这种地方。”

“其实吧…”

左古贤压低了声音，梅毅双手撑在摇杆旁漫不经心地注视着电子屏幕，自己也只能对着他的侧脸讲话。

“只是我爸不太有时间管我啦。”

光标在熟悉的角色头像框上驻足，梅毅踌躇着拍下按键。

昨天晚上已经在家里足足玩了这个机体三四个小时。

他总是这样，在这间游戏厅，在脚踩的机位上不知如何与身边的高中生答话。

他本不善于沟通，形容自己是更想用下半身衡量人类感情的生物亦不为过。

但此刻的自己又无比想要回应对方。

“你母亲呢，也不干预你的放假时间吗。”

因为觉得唐突直白地讲出“你妈”这个词汇有些怪异，梅毅话里选用了听起来反而更为生硬的字眼。

“我妈不在了…离婚了…”

似乎是意料之中的答复。

梅毅和左古贤却都再次沉默了。

夏天的午后，室温也随着弱散的阳光逐渐降低。

左古贤在脑中缓慢回放着事先记好的出招表，仿佛登校日在早自习上背英语课文一般专心致志。

“抱歉，突然问你不想说的事。”

被那个男人并不算郑重其事的初次致歉从屏幕里拉出来，却是为了这样不值一提的小事。

“虽然父母离异，在当下确实是过于常见的事。”

梅毅继续说着，同时每日必做的AI训练也未从手边停歇。

婚姻更多时候只是一种较为牢靠的经济契约关系。

梅毅这么对自己讲，而左古贤又一次觉得和这个成年男人的思想微妙暗合。

他认可对方的观点，又清楚地知道没有感情经历就为婚姻下此定论的自己无法与梅毅相提并论。

事实上，左古贤很难想到自己会跟某人结婚的样子。

生母从小离开了自己，父亲又不会对尚且年幼的自己在感情方面过多干涉。

而他作为一般人所必须经历的恋情，在步入第二性征多年后似乎也从未萌芽。

大概，男性就是会比较迟钝吧。

亦或者不合群的自己根本不会喜欢上任何人。

“我也并不会觉得遗憾，甚至已经忘记了我妈离开时的样子。”

左古贤讲着不大像这个年纪的孩子会说的话，尽管那之中并无半句虚言。

“你也是会这样想的孩子啊。”

梅毅的话语里没有指代，但左古贤觉得对方也一定能真切体味这种感觉。

因为他是个很特别的人。

虽然时常在夜深人静时试图努力挖掘出有生母脸庞的记忆剪影，却都被困倦一整天的疼痛不已的脑壳所打搅而宣告终结。

母亲离开自己的时候，年幼的左古贤可能真的像具木偶一样，没有流下一滴眼泪吧。甚至没有产生在五月的雨天里看到梅毅跟陌生男性举止亲密地离开这所游戏厅时，脸上突现的焦热感。

为重力所束缚的人，被困在地表之上，无法不借助外力而悬于空中。

“话说，第一次跟你一起来这里的那两个高中生，你跟他们关系如何？”

梅毅询问着一个多月前的事。

刚立夏之后的某一天，左古贤和同班的男生初次到访这家游戏厅，不过那段记忆本不该被深刻铭记。

“算不上好朋友，不过也是关系不错的同班同学了。”

闻此回答的梅毅低头不语。被无可奈何的人际关系所牵制的年轻人，简直跟从前的自己一样。

“我看他们对你确实也算不上好。”

“为什么这么说？”

海马体的处理速度抓住了飞速流逝的时间之尾，左古贤不会忘记对他而言特别的一天。

从未来过游戏厅的自己压抑着本就冷淡的好奇心，在同学的煽动下操纵着比脱缰之马更难以驾驭的格斗游戏摇杆。

完全不会出招的自己被同学打的连连倒地，刚起身又很快听到角色的惨叫，已然是任谁也会放弃的局面。

直到旁边机子上的陌生男人出手指导自己，才终于得以扳回一局。

“那天的钱都是你付的吧。”

左古贤点头认可，梅毅突然一言不发地拦在自己身侧的样子仍萦绕于眼前。

那个男人清晰地在自己耳边陈述着具体的按键和摇杆的移动方位，并提醒自己小心被压起身。

虽然是几乎不掺感情的话语，却让视线无法移开屏幕的左古贤犹如被附身一般。

在那一天，左古贤原本的魂魄大概被之后回归机位心无旁骛殴打AI的梅毅所吸住了，以至于连一只蓝牙耳机掉落在地板上他都不曾察觉。

梅毅身上的吸力没有重力作用那般强烈，但足以让左古贤难以移步。

“花别人的钱玩街机还要让人家挨打，现在的高中生还挺他妈离谱的。”

梅毅的话打断了左古贤的追想。

全然不顾谈话者感受而随意飙脏话的行为确实缺乏素质。不过梅毅自诩素质不高，也不会为现实里偶然讲出粗鄙之语而自我检讨。

“我倒觉得他们是无心的，而且那点钱也不算什么。”

左古贤摆出一张和气脸，想要跳转到下一个话题。

“我本想说你太善良了，没想到其实只是…”

戛然而止的对话被无法言明的沟壑所阻挠。

头顶的排风扇转个不停，凝结的空气再度横在全心投入于游戏的梅毅和左古贤之间。

不会有谁在双休日联络习惯独来独往的自己。

左古贤没有翻动手机，但平时就对晚自习下课时间极为敏感的他意识到饭点大约已过去。

口袋里沉甸甸的游戏币终归不知所踪，酸软的手指和疼痛的脊椎却无法被丢弃。

本该回家，却又不愿起身。

左古贤小心地瞥向梅毅，那个对游戏无比认真的男人并未一如既往地激烈发泄着。

他侧身靠着机器的前端站立着，单手高举手机遮盖住大半张脸，似乎和谁在屏幕中聊天。

左古贤矫正目光，方才斟酌起被扼杀于几小时前的对话。

自己并没有天真地认为会和同学相处融洽。

只是对于他这般容易不合群的高中生来说，不被刻意找茬徒生是非就已是谢天谢地。

所以自己为了佯装合群，也配合着同学间的课后活动；即使在班级里没有担任职位，却仍尽己所能地予人便利。

这样大概就不会被排挤。

虽然轻视同龄人，鄙夷他们稚嫩思想的，一直是自己罢了。

他深知自己不过是被当成了维持虚伪同学情谊的ATM工具人——毕竟较为高昂的街机消费从普通高中生的日常零花钱里也是很难克扣的。

不过此时此刻他反倒要感谢那两个自作聪明的男生。

梅毅用挂着几道深红抓痕的右手捏着手机。

不久以前刚亲手斩断了一段不悦的肉体关系，最近的他又再次变得不受欢迎起来。

快要形同摆设的通讯录和无从下手的联系人界面，令他在闭塞的社交圈中愈加难堪。

梅毅也意识到长期处于无业游民状态的自己早已与社会脱节了。

他点开了自己母亲的微信朋友圈，虽然对方设置了一个月内动态可见，但梅毅仍用了半分钟才快速浏览完那琳琅满目的生活印记。

同住一座城市却甚少来往的日子，从他大学退学之后就开始持续。

和阿泽搬出主家的那一天，耳边除了母亲歇斯底里的数落声什么也听不见。

她说不想见自己，只因自己是个亲手断送自我前途的废物儿子。

她亦说出自己的存在会令她面上无光之类的言语，尽管当时梅毅被十足的负面情绪冲昏了头脑，却在事后逐渐代入了母亲的心境。

那个生育自己的中年女性不过是和其他浸淫于社会的成人一样，只是被扎根于心底的面子主义所紧缚了而已。

微信里最后一次和母亲的对话时间停留在阿泽做绝育手术前。

也正是那之后，本就不堪一击的家庭关系被彻底撕扯开来。

梅毅删掉了和母亲的会话记录，在点掉公众号提醒后，左古贤的微信头像随即映入眼帘。

“你是十五岁，还是十六岁来着？”

大口吞咽完加冰碳酸汽水的梅毅轻啄了下吸管，然后推开只剩一底冰块的饮料杯。

“十六岁，不过还有两个月就要十七了。”

坐在梅毅对面的左古贤回答到，他面前的便当漆盒已被一扫而空。

“你高一就十七岁，年龄有点不对吧。”

梅毅随口问到，这个时间点他本该在家陪阿泽吃单人份的外卖。

“大概是小学的时候因为生病休学了很长一段时间，病好以后就跟着低年级继续上课了。”

以上的说辞不过是左古贤从父亲嘴里听来的。

食之无味的饭桌话题在二人之间回转，左古贤不会奢求能成为梅毅的谈心对象，因为对方主动提出要和自己一起吃饭这件事就已让他受宠若惊。

梅毅心不在焉地扒着还剩三分之一的咖喱，略显油腻的半截炸猪排被他利索地挤兑到碗边。

幼时自己因吃饭而挑三拣四时，母亲总是会凶气逼人地不停训斥着自己，直到整个碗盘都被不锈钢勺挖得一干二净。

后来梅毅上了寄宿学校，自助打饭的份量让他再也没有挑过食。不过每次放假回家吃饭时，都要继续忍受母亲盛上来的那明显超量的主食。

“吃不完的时候是怎么处理的？倒掉的话会被发现的吧。”

听梅毅说起自己儿时挑食记忆的左古贤一脸真挚地询问起来。

“会尽力吃到实在吃不下去时，然后全部塞进嘴里，最后再一口气吐出来。”

“那样很难受吧…虽然不是从胃里反上来的。”

“我到现在也还会这样，总是随便吃两口就饱了，每次喝稀粥不管舀多少都会剩个碗底。”

即使已经深陷可以直接倒掉也绝不会被发现的独居生活里，梅毅却依然每次都要将无法吞咽的食物全部在嘴中初步咀嚼两口，之后再把卫生间马桶里的呕吐物冲个干净。

这样异常却能带来安心感的举动，连梅毅也是无法解释的。

不过挑食和饭量小的常态终于让他在上高中以后就患上了慢性胃炎。

“说起来，日语是不是很难学？”

“还好吧，因人而异。”

面前没有剩饭的梅毅从纸盒里扯出抽纸抹了一圈沾上炸油的嘴角，然后满脸轻松地回答到。

“不，我觉得你简直是天才。我自以为看了很多动漫，结果脱离字幕后却完全理解不了。”

“正常，毕竟你没有系统地接触过这门语言。刚开始我也觉得看看动画片就能轻松入门。”

从最早的引进动画、经典时泪，再到这几年愈发套路的轻小说改，饭后的二人三言两语地聊着对双方来说都算饶有兴味的话题。

“不过。”说到日本的校园类动画时，梅毅擅自插了句嘴。

“最开始学日语倒是抱着实质性目的才去学的，现在反而只能当个玩游戏用的工具语言。”

梅毅又想起了过去的自己。

本该被揉碎摧毁掉的人生理想，却在每一次握紧摇杆时都能清晰地回忆起当时亲笔描下的蓝图。

这顿并不平价的日料晚餐在左古贤的坚持下最终以AA制埋单。

将近七点钟的游戏厅里，梅毅突然说着：

“如果你方便的话，可以跟我一起吃晚饭吗？我请。”

恍惚间左古贤以为自己是用眼过度靠在休息椅上做着白日梦。

而此时的左古贤已和梅毅并排掀开饭店的门帘走出，室外酝酿已久的浓厚夜色明显比先前更适合溺于梦境。

“时候不早了，你快回家吧，不然你家里人会着急的。”

左古贤微微点头，随即又摇了摇头。

他望着梅毅拖拉在人行道上那渐行渐远的影子，确定自己始终清醒着。

卷着沙坑土腥气的风掠过操场的景象，分明像是在夏天刮起的沙尘暴。

梅毅记得刚步入高中时的自己，就是在这样的学校操场上，一圈一圈地跑着课间操。

学校的夏季校服是天蓝色的半袖T恤。每次运动后女生背后那因被汗水浸湿而映出的若隐若现的内衣背带，都足以让荷尔蒙浓烈的年轻男生浮想联翩。

刚下跑道的室友将右臂里夹着的半瓶矿泉水扔给梅毅，然后脱掉校服T恤外套着的防晒服系在腰间。

“感觉今天比昨天热多了。”

室友向握着水瓶却不为所动的梅毅搭话，又对一旁走出跑道的同班女生打趣了两句。

梅毅的体质非常一般，故此他从小就不爱运动。虽然跑了快一年的课间操，还是会在每次结束后气喘不止。

本就高大的室友轻拍着梅毅那俯下去的窄小脊背，缓过气的梅毅抬起头对他笑着，然后两人同行着走向教学楼。

这是每天都会发生的、毫无异样的光景。

梅毅的室友是邻班的男生，入学成绩虽不算特别突出，却也是洋溢着青春气息的文武双全高中生。

室友和梅毅以及其余的四人同住在一个混合宿舍，即便有几人并不同班，却也在课间偶有来往。

室友为人仗义，但也经常丢三落四。每次把课本忘在宿舍没法返回来取，他总是会第一个想到向梅毅借书。

梅毅一定会二话不说地借给对方，拿回手里的课本自然也是完好无损。

不过，例外还是有的。

第二学期快结束的一节信息课前，走在去机房路上的梅毅无意中发现了夹在课本里的信纸。

略显粗犷却又努力使行文看起来规范整洁的字迹，印象里也曾出现在室友的练习册上。

对方把打算送给某个人的情书不小心夹到了梅毅的课本里。

当然，开头的署名不会是梅毅，也绝无可能。

他想起室友偶尔会在晚上熄灯前跟宿舍里其他四个人聊着高中生都会讲的恋爱话题，在这样衣着单薄的夏季更是会互相提一嘴女生的身材。

梅毅并不反感早恋，也明明该鼓励室友把这封写满少年心意的情书勇敢地交出去才对。

但，真正没有勇气这样做的是梅毅。

他走在并不漫长的通风走廊里，不知离机房的大门还有多远的路途，只觉得内心装载的瓶罐一件件摔碎了。

站在花洒下自慰着的梅毅，不小心踢倒了放在地上的那瓶没拧紧的沐浴露。

倾巢而出的乳液顺着花洒浇下的水流被冲入地漏，可本该在自慰时流出的白浊却被卡在体内。

时年24岁的梅毅刚刚把自己从无聊的校园回忆里拉出来。

他的脑海里接着浮现出那个几小时前与自己一同用餐的高中生的面容。

在逐渐模糊掉场景的幻想里，梅毅脑中左古贤和自己交欢的画面却越来越清晰。

一阵长吁短叹之后，梅毅的下半身终于瘫软，如释重负的他把漏掉半瓶液体的沐浴露从地上扶起来。

被迫压抑着生理欲望的高中生，说着纯洁恋爱的谎话骗过自己。

八年前的梅毅不会在夏天对着女生露出的肩带亦或是凸显出的胸部而想入非非。

同样无法按捺欲望的他，只是会在夜深人静时对着室友的胴体意淫罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

梅毅闷头把医用消毒液倒在手背的伤口上。

这一举动不仅没有像游戏里那样脱离濒死，反而令他被刺激得咬牙切齿。

他忍着疼痛把受伤的手背对着墙上的瓷砖甩了两下，然后静静地捏着青筋微凸的手臂在背光的阳台上等待液体挥发。

窗外是近到黄昏却依然燥热的炎夏。

一个多月没去过四凤街、甚至在此期间很少出门的梅毅除了微信上少有的几句寒暄外，并没有收到什么特别的信息。

两个月前认识的那个高中生也只是维持着一周里偶尔找他聊两句的关系。

想来，深居简出的自己也并不希望在昏沉的季节被一般人打扰。

梅毅蹲下身子，摸了摸刚安静下来的阿泽的脑袋，手背上的抓伤还在寂静地灼烧着。

如果不小心死在家里的话，臭气熏天的尸体也要等到尸油顺着墙缝滴到楼下后，才会被想要报警的邻居发现吧。

那样可太悲惨了。

持续一天滴米未进的梅毅并没有被饥饿感包围，此刻翻动着外卖软件的他只是单纯想要打发时间。

随手点了杯奶茶后，才发现自己的账户余额已经所剩无几了。

又得向家里伸手要钱了。

梅毅用中指一下下弹着地板，同时清算着自己未来的开销。

当初如果能顺利毕业工作的话，恐怕决定一生独身的自己并不会为钞票而犯难。

这几年为了搞到钱，梅毅已经陆续出掉了早年置购的很多东西。

无论是当下已极难入手的游戏实体盘、可以直接丢进二手市场的电子配件，还是从日本背回来的限定版摇杆……它们都和梅毅一样向物质妥协了。

理想总有一日会被生存逼退，这道理从梅毅学生时代起就深谙于心。

所以没有资本的梅毅是不配拥有心爱之物的。他只能看着曾经买回来珍藏的东西被一件件变现，而他胸中流淌着的热血也随之逐渐冻结了。

梅毅摩挲着手边最后一台摇杆，这是高中毕业时他亲自开口问家人索要的。

尽管出厂很久的旧摇杆已被最新世代的主机摇杆逐渐淘汰，但梅毅还是对其精心保养。

这台沉甸甸的外设就像他的护身符，封存着他那稚嫩却远大的理想。

把摇杆收起，关上的手机屏幕又再度被点亮。

左古贤发来的消息里，只写着对角色投技的简短询问。

梅毅没打算立刻回复，不过对方紧接着又发来一条：

“我补习结束了，有时间的话可以出来见一面吗？”

梅毅指尖飞快地敲动着手机键盘。

瞄了一眼屏幕顶的四位数字，还没到七点。

“我现在就有时间。”

站在四凤街外68路公交站牌下的左古贤冲着从地铁口走出来梅毅使劲招手。

很少在假期出门的高中生并没有其他选择，结果还是只能约在这里。

“你怎么想到去上补习班了？”

二人并行的拥挤巷道里，梅毅对还没卸下书包的便服高中生说。

“开学就要分文理了，我打算选理科。但是第一学年我理科成绩挺一般的，所以为了防止一开学就跟不上只能提前去上预课班咯。”

“真是够累的，以你学校的升学率来讲没必要担心这个吧。”

尽管嘴上分析的一本正经，梅毅其实打心里觉得自己这样的大学中退生不配与优等生后辈讨论学业。

梅毅轻拍了下左古贤的肩膀，暮色扫过地上二人一长一短的影子，才发觉身边的孩子已经足足越过自己半头。

“其实文科班也不错，女生多一些。”

不知如何接话的左古贤只是尴尬地笑起来，裤兜口袋里的一开一闭的AirPods盒子被自己玩得嘎吱作响。

“对了，你吃饭了吗？”

左古贤摇了摇头，二人停在巷口的月桂丛下，飞虫缠绕着被烟火熏过的月桂果实，又停在左古贤的耳边反复叨扰。

“你不会每次都饿着肚子就来玩吧？”

“路上倒是会买点东西应付。”

梅毅从左古贤身后抓起他的书包带，不算半推半就地拉着他走到熟悉的矮楼前。

委身于霓虹招牌和炫目发廊灯之下的，是一所不太起眼的面馆。

“走吧，这顿我还是请得起的。”

梅毅拾起筷盒旁的起瓶器，对准了玻璃瓶盖，虽然并没有特地摇动，瓶中发着白沫的汽水还是溢到了他握着瓶身的指肚上。

左古贤没喝过这种玻璃汽水，从梅毅手中接过拧开口的玻璃瓶后，一边发呆的他又小心把插在瓶口的吸管放进嘴里。

餐馆柜台墙上挂着的时钟直勾勾地打转，一旁货架上悬着一台古早的CRT电视，屏幕里焦点访谈的声音却听得不太真切。

“话说这个点了，不如你吃完直接回家吧。”

左古贤从下方托着玻璃瓶身，口中的饮料还没咽下，只能冲梅毅眨起眼睛。

“最近我家里没人的，就算不回家也没问题。”

“你爸呢？暑假也不在吗？”

“去国外出差了，月中才能回来。”

左古贤放下已是空空如也的玻璃瓶，留余一点未能吞咽的气泡被他含在口中。

“国外出差…这就是后浪家庭吗。”

无法确定对方回答的左古贤发出一声疑问，梅毅则是摆着手说没什么。

这样无法抑制住的暗讽，还是不要被他察觉为好。

“我爸是摄影师啦，经常会去外面跑展。”

“原来如此，确实是我很难想象到的工作。”

想要他知晓自己的状况，同时也想得到同样的回应。

可如今的左古贤是暂时还没有勇气开口的胆小鬼。

他看着面前沉默着的梅毅把浮着辣油的毛细面条送进嘴里，自己却拿着木筷搅动起汤汁。

只有在对方暂时埋头的视野盲区里，才能嵌入空隙观察他的样子。

梅毅，分明只是个外表一点也不像成人的成人。

有着跟自己同级生一样的年轻面孔、似乎发育不良的体格、在旁人印象里显得稚嫩的爱好，以及能容忍和自己这样有着很大年龄差的小鬼厮混在一起的梅毅，当初却是因为作为成年人而存在才会使自己产生兴趣。

左古贤或许该失望吧。

他曾经轻视着幼稚晚熟的同龄人，认为他们无法和有着特殊经历的自己产生精神共鸣，也对其他人纠结于俗套的感情生活而愤懑。

偶然出现在自己身旁的梅毅是与他们不同的。

“如果是成人的话，一定能够理解自己吧，也一定不会被那不合乎高中生身份的发言而吓到。”

但是对方似乎并不想迈入自己那缺乏色彩的生活。同样，左古贤也无法令他敞开心扉。

“无论是谁，都不会理解我的吧。”

即便努力学着一般人会做的事，也会被暗中孤立。

只看外表的无聊女生递来的浮夸情书、照面很少的同学厚着脸皮宣扬的深厚情谊、德不配位却受人尊敬的无能老师。

呵，什么令人流连的高中生活，像极了粗制滥造的快餐文学，被追逐吹捧横走于世，倒挂剥开内里全他妈是狗屁。

搞校园纯爱地下情只是因为没时间上床，冠冕堂皇的联谊聚会只是趁机挥霍攀比，被歌功颂德的老师背后不知收了多少家长的财礼。

左古贤恶狠狠地握着木筷，发白的指肚和碗内的清汤底融为一色。

“愣着干嘛，再不吃要变凉面了。”

店内的台式落地电扇卷着难以忽视的噪音在左古贤背后呼啸着，耳边却传来了与其不相符的温热气息。

不知何时坐在自己左手边凳子上的梅毅正撑着脸颊，似笑非笑地看着桌上散去温度的汤面。

“这边电扇风大，我就坐过来了。”

左古贤不会失望的。

梅毅或许不会是自己当初期待的成年人，还会像之前一样在听到自己无意义的言论后摆出一张冷漠的扑克脸。

梅毅可能也跟其他人一样无法理解自己。

但他对左古贤而言是特别的存在，这便足够了。

荡在碗半中间的面汤没等到被一扫而空就浮上了冷却的泡沫残渣，左古贤沉默埋头，同时又被左胸逐渐加速的扑跳声搞得心神不宁。

总觉得梅毅坐在自己身边很别扭，还在担忧自己会不小心把面汤溅到对方身上。

不久前在学校体育馆举办年级间的篮球比赛时，被迫参加集体观赛的左古贤本来挑了无人打扰的倒数第一排观众席，最后却跟迟到的同学挤在一块长垫上。

刚刚开辟了安静小天地的左古贤自然是极其不自在，跟其他人距离太近总会令他浑身燥热。

正是这样，所以独处久了，连吃饭的时候都不希望被人挨着坐。

准备迅速吃完拍拍屁股出门透气时，余光却不由自主地落在了肩旁梅毅的侧脸上。

那个男人心不在焉地抬头注视着挂在餐馆货架上的电视，手里那块反光板砖在桌面旋转。

嵌入细碎疤痕和黯淡痘印的、梅毅的脸，不是青春期男孩那偶尔会冒几个痘的胶原蛋白皮肤，而是似乎使劲作过太多表情连深纹沟壑都已凸出的成熟面孔。

所谓的人畜无害幼齿容颜，不过是未能深入接触前被第一印象施下的障眼法而已。

梅毅是真真切切在年龄上作为自己兄长而存在的成年人。

心跳的拍数似乎降了下来，左古贤那跟人离太近就会产生的生理性不适感也有所缓解。

他自作冷静地放下筷子，却情不自禁地猛然抓住了梅毅的衬衫衣角开口道：

“可以的话，之后能来我家吗？我前阵子从地下室找到了我妈留下的PS3，不过不知道要怎么连电视…”

没拉帘的落地窗已被完全涂为深蓝。

梅毅双肘撑着单人床的样子倒映在窗里，他挂着细小汗珠的脊背也好似悬在夜空中一样。

真是令人厌烦的傻逼季节。

无法按耐紧贴着自己躯体的湿热，梅毅伸手去解裤带，胸口涌来的低压使他的呼吸变得更为粗重。

他抽出裤兜里那片没开封的安全套，然后随手甩向枕头。

这本来会派上用场的玩意儿如今却让他无法得到释放的下身变得异常难耐。

“他妈的，明明直接答应就好了。”

脑中再次浮现出左古贤邀请自己去对方家里的场景。

没有拒绝的话，梅毅在这个小鬼身上花的时间和精力都会被今夜的一炮所抵消。

反正最初对方带着第一次去清吧的母胎单身直男都不会用的低级搭讪伎俩向自己开口时，梅毅就猜到左古贤大概也在找机会跟自己上本垒。

自己也只是准备跟他做过以后，就结束这段荒谬的短期关系扬长而去。

但是为什么梅毅会拒绝了送上门的炮。

梅毅把手伸进大腿之间，准备就地来一发缓解方才的不满。

可此时他那垂丧的下身和他瘦弱的躯体一样都重重栽倒进床里。

如果对方并没有要上床的意思，自己岂不是成了猥亵未成年的现行犯。

虽然对这样的同性高中生下手的案件尚处于法律盲区。

梅毅试图从徘徊于脑叶的无数理由中抉择出一个自己可以信服的，杂乱不堪的思绪却被左古贤的笑脸层层围堵，无法向外延伸。

真是年轻好看的脸。

用这样令人嫉妒的外貌去中心商厦的动漫城钓妹可要比在四凤街游荡来的实际。

纵然一跃的阿泽已立在了梅毅身旁，两只柔软的前爪一下下踩着他的肩膀。

还未从胡思乱想中脱离的梅毅摸着猫的脖颈笑起来。

他突然把嘴唇贴近阿泽湿润的红鼻头，却被灵巧的猫咪躲开了。

梅毅丝毫没有发火，挤在脸上的喜色反而愈来愈多。

阿泽像是他最后握着的救命稻草。

他深知阿泽作为家畜永远无法理解自己，却只有在面对爱猫和尽情发泄欲望时才能卸下一切烦忧。

“左古、左古贤…”

默念着熟悉的高中生的名字，亮起的手机屏幕上也显示着挥之不去的三个字符。

“毅哥，我PS3连接线接了电视，但是为什么没有反应。图发给你了。”

从床上坐起来的梅毅盲摸到了床头灯开关，解锁手机端详起和左古贤的微信聊天记录。

“你为什么同时插了色差线和HDMI…只接HDMI的电视接口就好了。”

愚笨的小鬼令梅毅想狠狠嘲笑他一番。

这样的孩子，根本不像是为了跟捡到耳机的人上床特意在物归原主后再次搭讪、又与自己朝夕相处试图培养出感情再办正事的人吧。

若果真如此，以想学过时的格斗游戏这种蹩脚理由来创造机会接近自己的年轻人，也算独此一枚了。

“你学小提琴啊…”

梅毅放大左古贤发来的清晰图片，看到了摆在电视柜旁的浅棕色小提琴。

“是啊，小学的时候就有学了，不过现在不怎么拉了都生疏了。”

“现在后浪的最低标准是至少会一种乐器吗。”独自感叹起的梅毅点开了左古贤发来的第二张图片。

“这个是在装PS3的箱子里翻到的，这是什么游戏？”

画面被一块实体游戏薄盒填满，落在游戏封面那三个男人身上的灰尘透过镜头也依稀可见。

“铁拳6，也是格斗游戏。”

“哦，这应该是我妈以前买的吧。”

“你妈怎么也玩这些，难道不是给你买的吗？”梅毅戳了个疑问脸的聊天表情，对方的回答确实令自己有些意外。

“我对手机以外的电子产品一窍不通，哪里会玩游戏。”

“没有人一出生就会做某件事的。”

接近事实的大道理，不该从梅毅这样的人嘴里讲出来。

男人会喜欢女性，女人会喜欢男性。

关乎自然规律的天经地义，却被一出生就是少数性向的梅毅所违背了。

左古贤和自己是不一样的。

梅毅也不希望他变成自己这样。

那样的话，就再也无法窥得那副能令自己真心欢喜的笑颜了。

再次触碰冰凉的Arcade FightStick PRO（摇杆名），摇柄周遭的红色漆料已出现掉色的痕迹，而八个整齐排开的圆键上似乎还留有当初的指纹。

最终没能被自己带去远大舞台的这台摇杆，正好可以适配PS3。

梅毅翻动起左古贤的微信个人资料界面，在代表他uid的那串数字末尾找到了0815四个数字。

之前他的确说过，会在这个夏天结束时渡过十七岁生日。

从阳台搬来铁扶梯的梅毅在柜顶寻觅着摇杆的原装盒，远离储物间的客厅随即传来了一阵开门声。

不用猜也知道是谁。

支配这房间另一把钥匙的男人，今天没有带着浑身的酒气迈入家门。

唐突光临的父亲打开廊灯，储物间外传来了他踏着拖鞋四处走动的脚步声。

“哦，梅毅。原来你在这里。”

亲爹手里提着两份附近夜市买来的烤冷面，封闭的塑料袋上还攒聚着一层白雾。

“刚买的，放久了要融了。”

塑料袋和里面塞的一次性餐叉摩擦的声音在梅毅耳旁晃荡。

他毫不掩饰满心的敷衍，连亲爹离去的背影都未瞥一眼，只是随意应了一声后继续在储物间翻找装摇杆的纸盒。

真是无聊的男人。

梅毅在心里贬低着父亲，又何尝不知道自己跟他是从一个模子里刻出来的父子。

在外看似自由放浪说风即雨，实则是家庭不睦又囊中羞涩使劲压抑着真实欲望的可悲男人。

梅毅和父亲坐在同一块沙发垫上，低头吃着宵夜的两人都是沉默不语。

父亲放下塑料餐叉，捏了捏梅毅半露的上臂说：

“你又瘦了不少，不能因为作息不规律就不好好吃饭。”

没有立即回答的梅毅在眼前的夜宵见底后冷淡的说了一句：“没钱，吃不起饭。”

“你妈没给你生活费吗？”

梅毅憋着苦笑摇起头，身边这个中年男人言谈的套路他早已烂熟于心。

“没事，下个月她就会给你的。”

看吧，果然是这样的回答。

梅毅拧起嘴巴，断了两截灯丝的客厅顶灯没有照亮他的脸。

“别说我了，你还是注意点自己吧。之前你接那个女人的孩子放学，被我妈看到了吧。她还来问我知道些什么。”

沉默不语的父亲暗自对着手机屏幕发呆，他没有必要反驳，因为已是百口莫辩。

梅毅将桌上沾着刺鼻调味料的塑料垃圾卷起来丢进纸篓，拐进卧室的他又在路过冰箱时悄声叹气。

冰箱门最上端贴着两张褪色的大头贴，贴纸的胶封深受岁月侵蚀，可那之上梅毅父子的面孔还是依稀可见。

不知道从什么时候开始，父亲就再也没有接送过梅毅上学了。

梅毅从床上爬起来，接近午时的夏蝉鸣叫穿透玻璃，那嗡嗡的吵闹声像在人头顶装了传感器。

晚上玩游戏差点抱着手柄睡着，没想到最后还是合衣而眠了。

强行启动忙碌的夜里无法空出间隙充电而自动关机的手机，梅毅母亲的微信留言赫然立在屏幕中间，但他未曾多瞄一眼都已觉得头皮发麻。

“你爸昨天跑去你那了吧。”

亲妈当然没得到答复，却依然在隔了好几分钟后喋喋不休起来。

“你看看你爸找的这女人，整个一个低学历无业游民，还带俩孩子，你直接看她照片吧。”

本该被女人的妒火灼烧的外遇对象，反受着精英眼科医母亲的满腔讥讽。

梅毅瞥了一眼加载完毕的图片，照片里开了美颜的土气脸庞甚至比不过已年过半百的母亲。

继续下翻是亲妈无边的牢骚。

忙着工作又易动怒的她在这种伦理纠纷问题上自然是没时间料理丈夫。不过这似乎是要寄希望于她平常都漠不关心的儿子的行为，也着实令人感到匪夷所思。

看到最后一行的梅毅忍俊不禁。

父亲那在社会地位低于自己的人身上寻求优越与自信的心理，分明像极了间接包养宠物和约炮对象以求自我满足的亲生儿子梅毅。

可这样仿佛被儿子和丈夫同时背叛的梅毅母亲，却丝毫不值得同情。

大概她在二十多年前首先背叛别人的时候，并没有想到自己终有一天也会自食恶果吧。

重温短暂的不协回忆曲后，已然清醒的梅毅走出卧室，已小心贴封装盒的Arcade FightStick PRO被自己立在储物间门口。回归空无一人的客厅，即便是周日也没能留住父亲的身影。

梅毅对着走廊墙面上的穿衣镜伸了个懒腰，挂着两串泪痕和眼眵的阿泽也慢慢靠近、然后在他的拖鞋旁屈身躬背舔起自己的尾巴。

长方形窄镜中反射出身后防盗门的模样，在门边的鞋架上，梅毅发现了躺在那里的一叠新钞。

“毅哥，不好意思。我下午要跟我爸一起出去，大概要很晚才能回来。”

盘算了几天的单独会面却在左古贤生日当天被对方亲口婉拒。

已拎着纸盒在地铁站彷徨的梅毅像是刚从本市电脑城买回外设的年轻人。

本来打算直接约他去游戏厅见面的，不过现在只能先回家了。

“所以你现在在哪？”

枕在落满阿泽毛发的靠垫上，床单上的猫毛似乎也被梅毅皮肤上的汗液紧紧吸附着。

突然要直面长时间空档的梅毅有些沮丧，回家后又不小心把电视柜旁的落地音响掀翻了。

被因此吓到的阿泽再次出现了强烈的应激反应，一直躲在床下不声不响。

梅毅敲出的一行字并没有很快得到回应。

他翻下床跪在地板上喊阿泽出来，被电筒照亮的猫咪只是怯懦地缩成一团。

“我要是猫就好了…”

梅毅掐掉灯光，在心中默念着，然后也把额头抵在木地板上一动不动。

“这样大概就能理解阿泽的痛苦了吧。”

因重力而全部朝地面散开的头发结实地遮住整个视域，梅毅伏在地面的右手之上传来了涩涩的肉垫触感。

阿泽从床底探出半个脑袋，接着安然无恙地将两个前腿伸出来。

此时梅毅的手机提示音终于响起。

“我在东山。”

“想要什么礼物？”

父亲将漂着一层橙粒的果汁倒进高脚杯，然后一脸和蔼的继续坐回左古贤对面的椅子上。

父子之间如此和谐的聚餐场面，是一年中少有存在的光景。

左古贤摇着头敷衍了一句，父亲只说会直接把钱打进他账户叫他自己去买礼物。

是啊，那个男人能毫无保留的给予自己的，大概也就仅有网银里那些冰冷的数字了吧。

虽然是生日午餐，只随便夹了几口素菜的左古贤却提不动筷子。

如果包间没开空调，四周凝结的空气可能就不会如此寒凉了吧。

“你妈从小就离开你了，爸爸也很忙，让你一直都是一个人。”

像是中年男人都会对孩子讲的独白，听起来没有半句虚言，实际的意义却令人万分难受。

左古贤本该像往常一样扮作逆来顺受的乖儿子，但几个月来他的心境似乎也随着年龄的又一次增长而错综变化，以至于说出了自己都难以置信的话语：

“妈妈会走是明明你的错，没时间不过是要关照新老婆孩子的借口，事到如今你还说什么…”

“你怎么能这么说！”

丧失部分底气的呵斥声敲打着左古贤的鼓膜，对面的男人在条件反射的一阵愠怒后便因心有余悸而眉头紧锁。

盯着桌上黑屏的手机发呆的左古贤脑海中突然浮现出梅毅的脸，想要逃离尴尬饭局的他对梅毅发出了隐晦的求救信号。

“该去东山了。”左古贤对父亲说到。

这一年的公历八月十五日，同样是意义非凡的一天。

还没下出租车，司机就打开了雨刷并随口问车上的梅毅有没有带伞。

打车去城郊要花不少钱，他到这里想见的人当然不会给他报销车费，不过主动前来的梅毅也并不会有什么怨言。

连接着跨境山脉的东山不过是版块上的冰山一角，平缓的山腰上叠着几层梯田，而破败的古刹则是坐落在矮矮的山顶。

这样安宁的远郊居所，沉睡着无数冥魂的城市公墓自然是不会错过。

沿着只能单人通行的石阶一步步爬上山顶，虽用时不多，常年缺乏锻炼的梅毅却早已气喘吁吁。

雨一直未停，虽然那雨点渺小到没有几分触感。

终于在最后一截石阶也被跨越时，梅毅看到了站在庙宇门外的左古贤的身影。

不知从何处捡来一张报纸的二人席地而坐，头顶的低矮绿荫微微遮住了毛针般的细雨。

“毅哥知道今天是什么日子吗？”

坐在自己身旁的高中生似乎和往常不太一样。

“八月十五，是你生日吧。”

脱口而出的回答后，梅毅感觉手边似乎缺乏某样东西的实感。

对于梅毅知道自己的生日这一点，左古贤没太多意外，不过他脸上的表情似乎趋于柔和。

“今天是中元节。”

数以千计的墓碑被整齐划一的分割开来，他们和公墓规划地中央被雨扑灭的焚烧塔一齐林立在山脚下的陵园里。

左古贤口中这仿佛惊悚故事一样的转折并没有令梅毅慌张，此时的他只想做一双耳朵，平静地听身边的高中生讲完一个漫长的故事。

“我的母亲文革末期出生在香港，外公是文革开始后逃港的商人子弟。

“妈妈出生后不久，祖籍在内地的外公执意要回来。以此为引线，外公和外婆在香港离婚了，外公带着女儿净身出户，回到这里重整家业。

“我妈跟我一样，都是作为单亲独生子女被父亲养大的，说起来还真是够讽刺。”

梅毅没有打断沉浸在回忆里的左古贤，只是轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“虽然没有母亲，白手起家的外公还是给了我妈他所能够拥有的一切。我妈也在九十年代末期被外公送去日本读书。

“新世纪伊始，我妈作为海归在大学担任助教，也就是在学校里认识了还是学生的我父亲。

“从了解这段历史的亲戚口中，我大概得知我父母彼时还是真心相爱的。父亲也情难自已，大学毕业后就跟母亲领证了。

“不过我爸终究是个上进心很重的人，即使结婚了也依然在读研究生。母亲虽然一开始理解他的追求，自己亦在教育行业挣到了份体面工作，不过因为我爸忙碌于学校和摄影活动，她难免觉得自己备受冷落。”

“你的母亲很喜欢玩游戏，大概就是在那个时候拿来打发时间的吧。”梅毅等到左古贤话语停顿时小心地插了一句，也得到了对方的肯定答复：

“是，我妈在我模糊的印象里，每天都围着游戏机。

“说实话我一直都很讨厌游戏，甚至依稀记得我妈拉着我说要教我玩掌机的时候，遭到了我剧烈的反抗。

“因为我妈的工作算是只要出勤就有钱拿的清闲差事，她送我上全托幼儿园后也经常去外面玩。

“当然不止是玩游戏那么简单。我爸找到证据认定她出轨了。

“即便没有发生肉体关系，精神上的不忠也是无法被忽视的。

“我爸和我妈印象里都是性情平和的人，不过这次的出轨闹剧也让他们面对面在家里大吵了一架。

“那个时候，我刚上小学二年级，被自己房间外的吵闹声折腾了一整宿，第二天还因为在课上睡着被老师罚站了半节课。”

毫不掩饰地讲述起自己灰色的过往，这份勇气却是成年人的梅毅无法拥有的。

这是梅毅和左古贤相识以来第一次如此听他吐露真言。在这份有些拖沓的斑驳回忆下，梅毅觉得身边的高大年轻人似乎变得分外脆弱。

“我妈无法再跟我爸生活在同一屋檐下，于是她离家出走了。随之而来的是电话不接，短信也不回的状态。

“我爸那段时间也忙完了手头的工作，迫切的想要找到我妈好好解决这段出现裂纹的婚姻。我爸应该是不想离婚的，但我妈并不配合，可能是游戏玩多了会返老还童，她依然没有什么母亲的担当——我当时是这么认为的。

“我爸最后为了见我妈一面，在大雪天发短信骗她我得了急性肺炎住进了医院。”

说话声在此处停驻。

左古贤起身走出树荫，眼底那一望无垠的白色坟群仿佛随着他波动的眼光起伏流动。

“那一天雪下得很大。”

雨丝坠落在左古贤的下眼皮上，所剩无几的水分划过双腮，在下巴上刻下一道痕迹。

“我妈开着车急切地赶来，没装防滑链的汽车在高速路上不受控制撞向护栏。”

伸向他肩膀的手掌随着对方的抽泣声停了下来。

知晓了无论如何铁石心肠的人都会为之动容的过往，梅毅却很难给予身边的孩子并不敷衍的安慰。

父母健在的成年人怎么会懂从小失去生母的孩子的伤痛呢。左古贤也不会想听自己撒着谎说能理解他吧。

想要触碰他，用生硬的肢体和他连在一起。可这些对于不够资格的梅毅而言只是痴人说梦。

正因为梅毅对于左古贤来说只是可有可无的一般人，他才能如此肆无忌惮的倾诉着对一般网友也能讲述的过去吧。

发生在某一年雪天的悲剧落下了帷幕，听完漫长故事的梅毅抬头对天空哈了一口气。

雨停了，没有变成雪。

短暂却高速的思维运转后，梅毅终于才发现自己忘拿了要送给左古贤的生日礼物。

干，怎么关键时候忘了这个。

“谢谢你，听我说这么多废话。”填入梅毅咒骂的内心独白因左古贤突然的道谢而划上休止符。

左古贤转过来的脸像海面归于平静，流过泪的痕迹也迅速褪去。

梅毅给不出适宜场合的回答，只是习惯性的扯起嘴，他干涩的嘴皮似乎因此而崩开了。

侧坐着的左古贤突然将右手朝向梅毅的脸颊，无法捕捉到的掌风像是要对梅毅一阵出拳。

“难道我要被比自己小7岁的高中生打了吗。”

就在无聊的成年男人保持着接近超高精度机械手表振频的频率在脑海中演绎被打和自己出手还击的影像时，左古贤只是把蜷起的右手落在了梅毅的头发上。

“这应该是月桂树的叶子。”

左古贤举起从梅毅发间取出的衔着水分的叶片，悲伤一扫而空的面容又如往常一样对眼前的男人微微一笑。

黄花凋谢，果实颓败，头顶这常青的植株失去了组成其完整生命的两条臂膀，连模样也难以轻易分辨。

“你去看过你妈妈了吗？”

关于左古贤母亲已去世的事实，他对梅毅撒了谎。

到底是无法面对更为严酷的事实还是不想收获别人无意义的怜悯，才使这个年轻人也选择性遗忘这份激烈的痛楚。

“已经看过了，每年中元节都是跟我爸一起。”

左古贤继续说到：“前年我外公也随她去了。这里的习俗是子女在父母去世前不予下葬，听起来有点不通人性，不过他们现在能葬在一起也算不坏。”

梅毅虽然也是本地人，不过这种被他视作封建糟粕的东西听起来着实荒唐。

“我问你，你会恨你母亲吗？”

这句话如果是梅毅用来问自己的话，他也是只能给出模棱两可的答案。

无论如何，梅毅依然看起来安然无恙的长到了二十多岁，左古贤也在生父的照拂下握有一般家庭无法渴求到的优渥资本。

“我……”

果然是会令左古贤迟疑的问法。

左古贤的视线又落在了山脚下的陵园里，即便此时身处山顶的上帝视角可以置身于事外，谁又能预料他日不是自己躺在下面为人说道。

“以前的我会恨她，她作为我的母亲，又夺走了我本该拥有的完整家庭。

“但是现在的我又逐渐能理解她。面对这样的家庭这样的环境这样…乏味又疲惫的世界，可能以后的我也会做出她曾做过的决定。这正如曾经讨厌游戏认为玩物丧志的我，现在却只能在游戏里寻求现实没有的东西。”

“你这是中二病犯了，为了消磨时间打个游戏还能这么感慨。”梅毅摆出一副会被没眼见力的小学生大喊叔叔的模样，伸手摸了两下左古贤的头顶。

“你的母亲或许真的在游戏里寻求解脱。但游戏只是止痛片而已，药效过了依然会痛就是了。虽然，我又何尝不是这样……”

这番犹如在点着烟满脸大彻大悟的谈话场景并没有发生在二人所在的世界线上。

那是因为梅毅根本不会抽烟。

梅毅阻止了即将延伸到自己身上的话题。

“你妈妈并没有尽到作为一个母亲的义务，这是毋庸置疑的。”

梅毅感觉自己的头顶又传来了月桂落叶的搔弄感。

一片一片的老化树叶，勉强能拼接起一副稀疏的桂冠。

梅毅无法戴起月桂花环，他只是抖落了头发上和肩头的落叶，接着娓娓道来：

“但是直至最后一刻她都爱着你。”

“我早该知道的。”

悲伤的陈年旧事无法刹车，左古贤不会再一边说话一边流眼泪，并不是因为害怕梅毅嘲笑自己。

“我明明还一直被我妈留下的遗产供养，这样的我又有什么资格质疑她。”

“你如果是因为难以接受这种近似榨取的供应关系而无法释怀的话，那大可不必。

“无论是个体还是社会，大家都是倚仗吸着他人的血而饱腹的。

“四凤街曾经也不是贫民窟，但却渐渐被高速发展的城市经济所淘汰了，这样如同累赘被牺牲掉的时代祭品不止四凤街一个。贫民窟存在于过去、现在，也绝不会从未来淡出。

“上层向下层索取，下层把手伸向更底层，你从你母亲那里吸到的血，也只是，她事先从别处吸过的血而已。这个社会早就是一级一级排列紧密的榨取系统了。

“我曾经对你说过婚姻只是有法律保障的经济捆绑关系，夫妻双方也免不了互相吸血。

“举个浅显的例子，有人上着好学校，读着重点班，享受着学费减免，这减免留下的亏空不过是从那些需要另外多付学费的人身体里吸的血罢了。”

这不是在跟同专业的大学同学分享政治观点的场合，即便对方是大学同学，也不能接受梅毅这番不看氛围的高谈阔论吧。

“你这个说法，虽然没在网上看到过，不过好像确实很有道理。”左古贤不仅没有因梅毅随意议论自己的母亲而生气，反而像是认真听完了这个无聊男人的瞎扯。

“因为在这个互联网上里，不是所有话都能讲的。”

梅毅掏出手机瞄了一眼时间，下午没有太阳，自然看不到余晖洒在东山石阶和裸露的寺院横梁上的景象。

“哦，今天的正事应该是你的生日。生日快乐。”话题终于转移，梅毅如雨停后的山风一般回归疏朗。

“祝福之类的言辞我自己也不太喜欢，只愿你能…”

梅毅说出完全不像是客套话的祝词，这可能也该是左古贤自己会许下的愿望。


	4. Chapter 4

依然持续着只有自己将心事分享给梅毅的生活，最初就想要了解梅毅经历的左古贤对于这样的日常难免会不满。

在开学前夕收到了梅毅寄来的生日礼物，心怀忐忑地签下快递后，才知道他特地在微信上问自己家地址的意图。

“毅哥你送来这样的东西有点不合适吧。”

“怎么，嫌弃我用过的老古董？出厂时间确实是久了点，不过我试过了还能用。”习惯性的自嘲后，贴在左古贤耳边的音筒里传来了梅毅用开罐器撬开弹珠汽水瓶盖的声音。

“太贵重了…”左古贤话音未落，听筒里就传来了梅毅一惯端着的戏谑语调：

“得了吧，就是扔某宝都没人收的二手次品而已，甚至都不配被迭代的新主机适配。当然你如果觉得用不到，建议直接丢废品站，就别退回来麻烦我了。”

事实便是如此，因为是下定决心要送出去的东西，所以任由对方处置梅毅也不会责难。

“这个是摇杆吧，感觉跟街机摇杆差别还挺大的。”

“是啊，职业选手必备，不过现在也没什么市场了。”梅毅轻轻敲了下摆在电视旁的XBOX手柄，同为塑料制品的深色键位传来了较手柄按键略微不同的清脆声响。

尤记得玩山寨FC国行PS2，以及在大屁股台式电脑前敲动生涩老式键盘的岁月光影。尽管时间抹去了脑内初次看到古早的游戏画面时所表露出的模样，却仍对零零年代在bbs论坛上和同好一起讨论日本比赛时的心情记忆犹新。

那份心情是今日打开弹幕网站再度回顾时无法一起复刻的东西。

就好比最初流行的日式街机不过历经十余载就被后来居上的新兴电子游戏所淘汰，顺势变革的的街机游戏只是旧瓶装了新酒，再也没有了原先的味道。

情怀紧束着久远的记忆，成为了资本宰割时最好的麻药。

梅毅也只是，被所谓的情怀自我麻痹着而已。

“格斗游戏的职业选手和其他电子竞技的职业选手是同一概念吗？”

无聊的思维之门被关上，手柄按键不再发出声音，无法忽视的只有未曾走入过梅毅回忆中那段古朴岁月的左古贤。

“格斗游戏也是电竞，算最初的电竞，却不是最后的。我猜你会知道电竞是因为同龄人打moba很多吧。”

算是默认，左古贤没有回答，梅毅则继续开口道：

“相比moba，格斗游戏早就不适合时代了，转型和内容更新不过是被逼无奈的狗尾续貂，整个圈子十年来流失掉的热度与资本已经无法弥补了。

“至于职业选手…不过是老一代成名选手还混着铁饭碗，把热度直线下滑的比赛当作最后一块遮羞布而已。电竞早就不是作为单纯想要被实现的梦想而存在的东西了，没有资本注入的任何东西都是一盘散沙。现在如果有个年轻人想靠打格斗游戏赚钱，我一定觉得他该上精神科看看。”

“实在是太残酷了。”左古贤的悲叹怜悯无法发自内心，只因梅毅口中的道路是他未曾触及过的。

“可惜吗？没有人可以长生不老，也就没有一样东西能够避免衰败退潮。所以你还是只把这东西当作消遣吧，别太认真。”

“那毅哥你就更厉害了。我刚开始以为你是职业选手一类的人，才能做到对游戏了如指掌，没想到你的看法也是随便玩玩啊…”

“我这个水平当不了职业选手的，上次玩UL4连刘峯都打不过。”

有些陌生的名字回荡在耳边，左古贤条件反射地询问起来，却得到了较为意外的回复。

“就是，四凤街的游戏厅的老板，也是我朋友。”

关于刘峯的印象其实可以一笔带过。不过说起来这男人以前也算梅毅在游戏上的崇拜对象吧。

刘峯比梅毅大个几岁，接触格斗游戏的时间也更长，梅毅在bbs论坛里的同城玩家串上看到他回帖的时候，他已经是圈子里小有名气的机师了。

再后来不过是俗套的少年立志去海外捧得奖杯，却迫于现实压力放弃梦想的悲剧性故事。

而家庭条件优于刘峯的梅毅在大学退学后也找到了这勉强能盈利的、租金廉价的人生失意处。

尽管被毫不相同的往事所折磨，在面对同样如泥牛入海的相近理想时，梅毅又与刘峯同病相怜着。

可左古贤这样的年轻人，果然与梅刘二人都是不同的吧。

“对了，有件事忘记说了。我这学年可能要搬校区，新校区离家挺远，到时候可能要住校了。”

本要随着敞开的落地窗里框起的余晖一同坠入城市边缘的无线通讯里，再次掠过了无论何时都沉着温驯的高中生的语气。

“寄宿的话，你学校宿舍资源不差的吧，一个星期回一次家我觉得不难接受。”

“嗯，我确实没什么问题，不过是没法放学后乱跑了。”

“住宿舍和同龄人拉近关系有什么不好。不过是个游戏，上了大学整个高配电脑天天玩。只要不是之前那两个小鬼，跟男生搞好关系还是容易的。运气好找到个女朋友，看，你赚了。”

唯独不想被他这样说。

比耐着污泥一般堆积而出的厌倦感、装作礼貌地回应异性的表白，再被同龄人的淋满八卦心的唇舌舔舐更令人感到作呕。

用当时算得上高端数码制品的索尼相机拍下的母子合影，终于在多年以后卸掉了满身灰尘，惬意地立在左古贤书柜的二层隔板上。

未曾喜欢过任何人、也不会喜欢上任何人的左古贤，没有被早逝的母亲教会如何支配名为喜欢的感情，而是让自己在作茧自缚一般的厌恶之中做着与母亲的行为看似对立的事。

执起多数人口中的高雅乐器，只为了否定掉令母亲沉溺其中的低俗游戏。

不想辜负任何人的感情，早熟的自己便慢慢退化成卑微的社交恐惧，只为了不再踏上母亲曾踩空的幽径。

明明很长一段时间里，连听到父亲说遗传了生母容貌上的优点时也会暗自生气。

却因为那恍如隔世之后才幡然醒悟的血脉心意，而让自己已跨过的旅路坍缩重组。

”直至最后一刻她都爱着你。”

像极了某个恐怖游戏视频的伤感结尾，这行简体字中文变换为左古贤不认识的日语、德语、俄语、法语，少人使用的拉丁文、复杂变化的南岛语系、无法确认的外星编码。

最后化作一尾游标卡尺都无法测量其长度的渺小流星，撞击在左古贤无法流出眼泪的心脏瓣膜上。

那个男人教会了自己生母不曾遗留的缥缈之物，不过它粘滞在继母带来的妒忌之毒上，如同强行宰你7800日元的捆绑游戏。

第一次意识到可以自由操纵自己感情的年轻男孩们，他们的感情却跟妒忌一样不会被祝福。

因无话可谈而平静挂掉电话的梅毅，他的思绪又飞向了未能被污泥及时填埋的、通往学生时代的时空隧道。

室友在第二节晚自习结束后便扒在自己教室的窗框上。

梅奕整理着要带回宿舍的书本、一边从座位上慢慢起身，又悄悄把那本依然摆在自己桌上的信息课本塞回桌兜里。

摆出一副泰然自若的模样向室友投去微笑，然后持续着每天晚自习后都一起回宿舍的日常。

不同的是，梅奕把那封室友写给别人的情书撕了个稀里哗啦。

“梅奕，我有个事想找你商量。”

“怎么了。”梅奕仍保持着之前的笑容，内心的裂痕似乎被撕碎的纸屑填补了。

“我记得你上次期中考，语文单科成绩排年级前三吧。我想让你…帮我写点东西。”

骤然响彻的不安信号让夜幕下面对着教学楼墙壁的梅奕的笑容僵在脸上。

“你说吧…”

“我想写一封情书，其实本来已经写好了，不过被我弄丢了。而且我文笔很烂嘛，自己写的也不太满意，所以这次就想让你帮我出谋划策。”

本以为面对这种隐私对方会只字不提。做贼心虚的梅毅不敢看对方的眼睛，他捏紧了校服裤线，努力征服内心的艰难吐出一句答复：

“好…我回去就帮你写，你有什么要求吗？”

“好兄弟，我就知道你会帮我的。”

青筋凸起的拳头躲在身侧，即将爆裂而出的血液似乎要代替无法轻易淌下的眼泪在梅奕的身躯上挠痒。

勇敢求爱的高中生的愿望借由自己室友梅奕的情感得以实现。

在次年的月桂花再一次绽放之时，梅奕的感情却无法被将他束缚的窄小空间所容纳。

“靠，你在打什么。”

逐渐扩散开来的蓝色球形光波在屏幕之上一转赤橙，本应在对手也同样濒死情况下背水反杀的左古贤的数据分身却最终倒地不起。

“在确认血量前不要随便交必杀技。”

老练玩家和菜鸟新手的压倒性实力差距让本就沉不住气的左古贤更为孤注一掷。

“我以为那两个飞行道具命中后应该能直接击杀了。”

“你如果对我前面的MP+HK拆投就不会这样了。”

左古贤将PS4手柄放回摆着55英寸屏幕的方桌上，愈演愈烈的干涩感充塞在喉头，渴求着一场如几日前的湿冷暴雨那般的甘霖。

“你都放水了我还是输了。”

“你刚上手这个机体，直接赢我岂不成了天才。”

一旁的梅毅也将手柄摆在机盒上，即便刚才的交战他心不在焉，细小的手柄按键还是令他的手指叫苦不迭。

“我得出去买点水，要渴死了。你要喝什么，我帮你带回来。”

左古贤从旋转靠背椅上站起来，俯下身子对依旧窝在椅中、用手撑着浮起汗粒的额头的梅毅说到。

“冰的？算了，这个点估计要排队，我还是跟你一起去吧。”

这一天不是在四凤街渡过立冬以前的最后一个周末，而是在有着高昂消费水平的主机游戏厅、并一边吹着商场里的中央空调。

从上一次起火烧掉几处民房的事故后，四凤街那被暴雨洗礼过的超负荷电路再次发生了意外失火。

万幸的是，这次遭难的面馆和之前的火灾都没有造成人员伤亡。

梅毅和左古贤早晨迈入那条熟悉的狭窄老巷时，从似乎余有烟尘的街口遇到了一个抽着廉价香烟的中年妇女。

“现在这一大片地区都电路检修，起火的只有离电路板最近的一楼面馆，不过楼上和旁边那些屋子都大停电。”

吐着烟圈的女人虽然把头往远离梅左二人的方向偏了偏，不过那刺鼻的一氧化碳气体还是令闻不得烟味的左古贤的气管剧烈鼓动起来。

“这地方十几年里都没再着过火，这次是中了什么邪。”

并未与二人正面交谈的中年妇女掐灭了双叶烟上那即将烧到滤棉的火星，然后随手把焦黄的烟头丢进身旁肮脏的杂草坛后转身离去。

梅毅记得这个女人的脸。

在那些从今日明日后日都无法营业的三楼游戏厅栏杆上向下仰望对角巷棋牌室的日子里，曾看到过这个女人在露天的麻将桌上大摆阵仗的身影。

而如今并不止搓不了麻将的女人失去了夜晚的消遣，梅毅和左古贤也没了打发时间的去处。

梅毅把排队买到的中杯咖啡塞到左古贤怀里，然后把捏了二十分钟的号码牌丢进商场拐角处的垃圾桶里。

“你怎么喝冰咖啡。”左古贤伸手盖在梅毅握着的软塑料杯身上，然后在随着粗吸管晃动起来的冰块的呵斥下缩回了手。

梅毅嘬了一口手里抓着的深色液体，向拖着悠闲步伐往电梯口走的左古贤使了个眼色。

“冰的是现成品，能少排会队。”

电梯的透明玻璃门在头顶的楼层指示灯亮起后缓缓敞开，从办公区和商场顶层降下的人群在狭窄的圆柱空间里磨肩垂踵，又在电梯门完全打开后像虫群一样从巢穴口四散开来。

梅毅用手臂轻轻推开站在自己身前的左古贤，可他的书包带还是钩在了一个男人的衣兜拉链上。

在目睹着眼前的高中生把书包带解下并主动道歉后，已经稀疏的人流里传来了呼喊着自己名字的声音。

声音的主人来自一个梅毅无法名正言顺厌恶却依旧反感的女人。

“梅毅，你怎么在这？”

同母异父的姐姐赫然出现在自己面前。不，正确来说，也跟自己一起随母姓的梅澄才是应该出现在这里的人。

“如你所见，来逛商场。”

梅毅事先知道梅澄就在他头顶的办公楼里上班，也预料到了好巧不巧会在这里跟不想见的人突然碰面的情形。

他面无表情地对那个跟自己没有半点相似之处的矮女人甩出一句敷衍的回答，身边的空气也在如此怪异的场合中逐步降温，以至于梅毅对于一直站在自己身旁的左古贤传导出的热量都未能准确感知。

从刚才开始就低头盯地砖的左古贤等待着梅毅和面前的女人交谈完毕，又在二人那未能持续起来的话题的空档里小心将目光瞄向梅毅。

左古贤看着梅毅，梅毅看着左古贤。

这对从身形看并非兄弟，从穿着看也不是同学的男人，又被站在他们对面的梅澄那装作涣散的眼神狠狠扫视着。


	5. Chapter 5

打给梅毅的电话依然是无人接听。

又一次在已经把手中那几份梅毅寄来的可怜游戏打封盘的周末假期里，左古贤翻动起梅毅那从今年冬天的第一场雪后就没有给过回复的微信聊天界面。

挤满绿色对话框的屏幕显得分外刺眼，左古贤忧心着梅毅的现状，却也感叹他和梅毅只是离开网络和电话就什么关系都荡然无存的一般人。

重回孤身一人的日常持续到了第二年的农历新年后。

原本该来亲自开车将上完预课班的左古贤接回家的父亲，却临时搭上了去外地出差的航班。而这总是会在冬天不穿毛衣被冻到发抖的高中生，则是在独自回家后就立即离开家里的地暖，坐上了驶向那熟悉魔窟的地铁。

四凤街的一切在新年后又重新开张，只是被挂念之人依然没有来到这家游戏厅。

左古贤像平日里的白天一样绕着一排排孤零零的街机们走了一圈，直到站在UL4机箱旁的刘峯叫住了正要失望离开的他。

“你好像是梅毅的朋友吧？”

左古贤想要点头，但那歪下去的脖子像是被人从后背中央抽出了脊椎、连同他那被包裹在寒气里的空荡大脑一起。

他没有抬头，只是保持着下巴顶着围巾的姿势面对着和自己差不多身高的刘峯。

“梅毅这家伙也不知道去哪了，好久不来也不说一声，难道是找到工作了吗？”

面对刘峯近乎自语的谈话，无法应和的左古贤像台报废的老机器般尴尬地矗在一旁。

梅毅不想见到自己这个打游戏很烂、自我主义、还喜欢无病呻吟的臭小鬼，所以不会在周末来游戏厅。

本以为该是这样。

“他很久没来过了吗？”

刘峯应了一声，在模糊的回忆演算中掰着指头说道：“去年十一月以后我就没联系过他了。恐怕确实是工作了吧，毕竟他的年龄肯定不会被家里人允许一直啃老的。”

尽管能从他的生活状态中猜到一二，却从未听他正面描述过自己的现状。

不知道梅毅究竟是怎样的人，也不知道自己到底是以何种身份依存在他身边。

不算短暂的十个月很快过去，到头来仿佛自己一直都未曾从最初的那台音游机器前挪位。

冬天的太阳很快就下坠。趁那一丝无可触及的橙红光芒也被淹没之前，左古贤坐上了熟悉的68路公交，鬼使神差地在陌生的站台前摁下下车铃。

月桂树刚结出雏果的那个夏天，和自己顺路同乘的梅毅似乎就在这里下车。

跨过天桥，走过地下通道，电量降到百分之三十的手机推送出晚间降雪的天气预报。

左古贤走在未曾踏足过的宽阔街面上，面前是无法闯入他眼中的形色路人和不会循规蹈矩落下来的雪花。

他笔直地踩在人行道上，像发条上多了机油的人偶。没有人会突然从身后叫住他拉起他的书包带，也没有人会停下来站在他身旁安静地听他一股脑倾泻着食之无味的家庭琐事。

左古贤的手里没有卖不出的火柴，在愈加寒冷的黑夜里，他只能用手搓起自己的围巾取暖。

来回穿梭的近光车灯一下下打在他脸上，他迷离的眼神飘向街边的橱窗，串在一起的商铺是灯火连营，只是那所有汇聚的光芒都和四凤街口那根老旧的路灯一样不会照亮自己。

左古贤逐渐靠近人行道边缘，似乎这样蘸着浓重湿气的飞雪就不会落在他脸上。

橱灯正亮的蛋糕店紧挨着还未打样的宠物咖啡店，只是那本该在玻璃门中迎客的动物员工并没有出现在左古贤眼前。

左耳挂着的AirPods率先传来了电量耗尽的刺耳提示音。停在街边的左古贤从羽绒服里兜中翻找着充电盒，那被遗失过的孤独耳机还未能钻进自己的硬壳，曾捡到它的男人便在这还未断开蓝牙连接的音乐播放声中再度出现在耳机主人面前。

梅毅去了母亲那一趟。

准确来说，是被还没下班的母亲强制喊回去的。

他和已经到家的父亲坐在同一张沙发的左右两侧，各自一言不发，直到那个脱掉白大褂换上修身羊绒大衣的中年女人踩着坡跟皮鞋踏进家门。

父亲提前热好了昨天的剩饭，三个人满脸将就地围在一张餐桌前，像是十几年前还住在旧家属楼里几乎每天都会出现的场景。

那时候的母亲比现在要更年轻美丽。而如今桌前的母亲已临近退休，看着仍只像刚过四十岁的职业女性。

梅毅和父亲都不约而同地低头扒饭，虽然桌角上父亲那一直有消息弹窗的手机分外引人注目。

这场毫无家庭温馨感可言的剩饭聚餐，是发生在去年十一月的情景。

而如今坐在梅毅对面窄沙发椅上的，是经营着宠物咖啡店的年轻女性康岚，和不速之客左古贤。

快速变冷并浮起一层白色薄膜的奶茶摆在左古贤的面前，他毫不掩藏自己那投在梅毅身上的目光，却未能有一刻得到那个冷酷男人的回应。

“你不要来找我了。”

他的鼻息沉重到前所未有，附带着的沙哑声线像是深受流感困扰。

“对不起…”

想说的话一条条陈列在未能发送出去的手机备忘录里，真正见面时吐出的只有没有意义的三字道歉。

梅毅的座位正好没被三人头顶垂下的吊灯照亮，尽管他微微颤抖的肩膀还是无法逃过对面二人的眼睛。

一直以来精致无比的成年男人剪了便于打理的短发，完全裸露的下巴占满了杂草一样的胡茬。而从他终于抬起的目光里，左古贤再未寻得青金石的光泽，他的瞳仁被缠绕着黑晕的眼皮一起染成了漆黑。

梅毅不再是左古贤熟悉的模样。

也没人会再因为他的外表而错认他的性别。

他终于不会被无可回避的刻板印象所牵制了。

“你这打扮不男不女的，像什么样子，能不能把你那隐形眼镜给我摘了？”

“就是，男的就该有点男人样。”

父母坐在摆着空碗盘的桌前一齐批斗起自己，装腔作势拧出的横气嘴脸，与高中时听闻自己是同性恋后站在讲台前、和教室里看热闹的男女一同讥讽自己的垃圾老师殊途同归。

面对父母的梅毅和面对老师的梅奕都没有讲话。

像个跳梁小丑一样反驳自己真实犯下的罪行，这样的做法梅毅无法苟同。

他被班里平日迷恋耽美的腐女私下里说着恶心，被给自己起“梅奕”这一名字的父亲喷娘炮，被夸大其词的同学和老师万箭齐发。

这一切都不如，亲眼目睹到曾经把他当作兄弟朋友的室友对着自己的床铺吐起唾沫。

只是因为高中的交往对象是男人，只是因为被别人发现自己的交往对象是男人，只是因为承认了自己喜欢的是男人。

“梅奕，你要是个女孩就好了，这样至少可以跟爸爸一个姓。”

真可惜啊，被十月怀胎生下来的那个梅毅是货真价实的男人。

“就算没文凭你有手有脚去打工也总是会的吧？”见梅毅依然是一副只字不吐的扑克脸，叉着腰的母亲继续老生常谈起来。

“别每天都跟那些个什么不三不四的人混在一起，你还真把自己当成个同性恋患者了？你不觉得恶心别人也觉得你恶心。

“再说了，你自己就不是什么好东西，整天人不人鬼不鬼的。我看那是别人家的父母不知道，不然能让小孩跟你在一起？”

在寄生于家人口中的毒囊完全破裂之前，仿佛突然断片的梅毅一反常态地大笑起来。

他恶狠狠地盯着母亲那张在自己眼中已然变形的面庞，而静止在梅毅脚下的整个表空间似乎都断裂扭曲，坐在残羹剩饭旁的三人都张开了属于里世界那淋满毒液、伸出张牙舞爪触手的血盆大口。

“怎么，没有我你不是还有掌上明珠女儿给你养老送终吗？我爸还没急你倒急了啊。

“你是害怕自己的那点积蓄全被女儿和小三挥霍完吗？”

从里世界梅毅口中伸出来的触手迅速增殖，分裂开来的肉块又挂着腐蚀性液体对准了一旁的父亲。

“以前那个女人一样的名字不是你给我起的吗？

“屁也没有还拿不到儿子冠姓权的你是只敢对着我发泄了吗？

“我觉得你找的女人好他妈丑，顶那么一张毛脸恶心不恶心啊，你没问过她是不是做过变性手术？”

真可惜啊，无法生存在里世界的梅毅面对父母的双重指责只能义无反顾地高声大笑。

康岚在微信里对左古贤讲起梅毅那他未曾提及的过去。

左古贤那骤然催生在她身上的妒忌之情，在这个女人主动将因低血糖而突发休克的梅毅推给自己时烟消雾散了。

“你是梅毅的朋友吧，他之前提起过有个高中生朋友。”

左古贤和康岚在咖啡店拉下卷帘门前打车把昏倒的梅毅送到了左古贤的家。

“他养的猫，前阵子去世了。所以他这段时间一直都是这副状态。

“梅毅虽然很早以前就对我说过这些，但他并没有认为这些经历难以启齿，不过也有可能是把我当成外人了吧。

“至少梅毅在我眼里，是个善良的人。几年前我第一次在兽医院碰到他，那时候他无意捡到了一只被人遗弃掉的星期猫。

“这种小猫先天不足，刚出生撑不了多久就会去世，然而却被无良商家钻了空子注射兴奋剂高价出售。

“梅毅的猫阿泽就是只被购买又被遗弃掉的星期猫。

“然而当时还是个学生的梅毅却尽力守在医院、花高价救活了奄奄一息的阿泽，并且一直把它当作自己的家人看待。

“即便被身体虚弱且绝育后应激反应严重的阿泽搞到遍体鳞伤，甚至他一直在用生活费补贴猫粮钱自己却吃不起饭，梅毅也从未想过要抛弃阿泽……

“阿泽的离开，对他而言是无法接受的毁灭性打击。我虽了解他的过去，但依然无法救他。

“我知道这些东西对你来说可能一时半会无法接受，或者你会永远都接受不了。但如果你因此也产生了其他人那样对梅毅表露出的恶意，那还是把他交给我，我姑且知道他家地址。”

左古贤没有开灯，他关紧了窗户，插上摆在床边的加湿器，只用处于夜间模式的手机屏幕光亮小心端详着躺在自己床上的梅毅的模样。

“我会照顾他。也谢谢你告诉我这些。”

比起不被当作同龄人而对待所产生的失落感，无法体味梅毅心境的、那令人不悦的自己才更是无可救药。

那个人曾跨过的无数烈火，光是远远眺望似乎就会被点燃烧伤。

无关斯德哥尔摩，梅毅深知自己并非纯粹的受害方。

诞生于父母不伦的梅毅才是真正不该存在的那个，而他却让梅澄背负起多余者的巨石并被梅毅父子反感着。

自知亏欠而弥补自己经历家庭破裂的第一个孩子的母亲，本没有该被责难的理由。

秘密被公开与众之后会受千夫所指的情形，在决定义无反顾之时早已想到。

坚持着没有资本而不被看好的理想，也只是在通向深渊的道路上加速行进、一错再错而已。

梅毅简直是个汇集一身怪异、不折不扣的怪胎。

但没人能够干预怪胎向上爬行的权利，除了梅毅自己。

陷入静谧黑暗的卧室里，连手机屏幕的灯光也彻底熄灭。左古贤无以窥得自己的袖口，却循着身旁起伏平稳的呼吸声探到了梅毅的头发。

左古贤蜷起手指，大胆地用手背触碰着梅毅的脸，还未贪婪享受指背上传来的温热触感，没能完全得手的小偷就在令人惊出一身冷汗的场合中被逮了个正着。

“开灯。”

梅毅抓着左古贤的手腕，并不严厉的沙哑命令却依然使慌张的左古贤用空出的另一只手打开了贴在手机摄像头上的电筒。

床头的一小块区域被再次照亮，梅毅松开左手，左古贤顺势打开了卧室护眼灯的开关。

“这哪？你家？”

梅毅从床上坐起来，额前那饱受静电折磨的偏分刘海也翘成了波浪。

左古贤不知何时已靠在离床不远的书柜门前，从床头的角度梅毅仅能看到他的侧脸。

“嗯，你突然站起来然后晕过去了，你朋友的店也要打烊了，所以就先把你送到我家里了。”

“哦，其实我早醒了。”梅毅用手腕内侧敲打着太阳穴，因头部撞击而暂时失明的左眼似乎还未完全恢复视力。

“几点了？外面雪停了吗？”

“十一点。”左古贤看着手机屏保说道。“还在下。”

左古贤将脑袋伸进两片窗帘的缝隙里，被小区的路灯涂成橘色的细密雪花携风带雨铺洒在地面上。

“妈的，完了。回不去了。”

梅毅揭开盖在自己身上的毛毯，随后踉跄地下床走了两步勉强倚靠左古贤的书桌立稳。

“我得走了，这个点应该还能打到网约车。”

梅毅理了理下摆沾着猫毛又皱巴巴的呢子大衣，才发现靠近衣领的一颗扣子不知何时崩掉了。

“阿泽还等着我呢，再不回去它要等烦了。”

拖着瘫软身躯的他贴着桌边行进，像是被砍掉七只脚的八爪鱼，仅靠最后的触须负重前行。

近在眼前却无法迈出的卧室门只留出一个门缝，梅毅用靠在桌角的胯骨和支在桌面上的右臂撑起整个身体，不过那肿胀的下眼皮却没能支撑住溢出的眼泪。

梅毅没有接过左古贤递来的抽纸，只是连同那两张薄纤维一起握住了左古贤的右手。

男人长大后会逐渐失去流泪的权力。

即便濒临绝顶的眼泪夺眶而出，也再没办法像小时候那样放声大哭了。

“只有这个了，今天忘记买菜了。”

“辛苦你了，足够了。”

漂着两勺辣酱和一把炸酥肉的挂面汤被左古贤端到自己面前的时候还有些烫手，梅毅同时接过夹在对方指尖的筷子，便迅速将筷子伸向了配菜有些单调的汤面。

“当心烫。”

话音未落，梅毅已经把像珠帘一样挂在骨筷上的面条送到了唇边。

“还好，不是很烫。”其实平常这个温度的稀粥都能让他被烫到直接弹开了。

左古贤接着把兑过直饮水的温白开推到桌子中间，接着从餐桌的抽屉里取出一叠抽纸。

“你应该再给我系个围嘴。”

“我家里好像没围嘴。”

将碗筷暂置一旁的梅毅和左古贤一同笑了出来。

在仿佛低声抽泣的一番吸面条声后，左古贤熟练地收走了碗筷，把它们和中午留着没洗的碟子一起丢进了自动洗碗机。

“冰箱里还有之前别人送给我爸的半盒和菓子，要吃吗？”

“不了，吃甜食会长蛀牙。”

“好吧。”

虽然是在自己家里，但左古贤反而因为突发情况有些拘谨。擦过桌子洗过手后，他坐回了同坐在餐桌的梅毅的旁边。

“你的手机坐车的时候掉出来了，而且自动关机了。现在我放在电视柜上充电了，大概已经能开机了。”

梅毅没待左古贤坐稳，就站起来将左手搭在他的肩膀上，和一般的示好不同，梅毅那依然挂着猫抓痕的手指像是要连他的肩胛骨也捏断。

“康岚跟你讲了我的事吧。”

左古贤如蜻蜓点水般的叩颌，从梅毅的视角已能看得一清二楚。

或许是还在持续着体力不支状态，梅毅搭在左古贤肩膀上的手施展了相当的力度，似乎是把他当成了依靠的对象。

“你没什么想说的吗？比如我骗了你之类的。”

“前几个月在商场遇到的那个女人是谁。”左古贤先是摇头否定，接着又一本正经的补充道。

“是我妈和她前夫生的女儿，叫梅澄。她在那栋楼里上班。”

搭在左古贤肩上的手掌滑了下来，梅毅坐回原位，等待着即将降临于自身的无数次审判。

“我明天中午要提前返校，你回不了家就住这吧，不过家里客房没收拾出来，你直接睡我卧室，我去睡我爸房间。”

左古贤起身将客厅和餐厅的顶灯关掉，只有卧室灯和走廊灯依然在运作。

“你什么都不问就让我留宿，是觉得自己接受能力很强吗？康岚一定没告诉你我私生活很混乱，毕竟这方面她也不太清楚。”

“我只是你的朋友，为什么要干涉你的私人生活。如果你不觉得我是朋友的话，那这种事就更不该归我管了。”

左古贤被冻到干裂的下嘴唇边上悬着一层角质，他主动用牙齿将其撕咬开来，有些凝固的腥红液体却并没有渗出来。

“你是我的朋友，所以我就更不能让你变成我这样。”梅毅的话语中充斥着对自己的数份厌恶。

“是的，我是无法成为毅哥的，因为我永远不会觉得自己能成为职业选手。就算不是这个，追求其他的理想时我也一定会半途而废的吧。”

伴随着持续不断冰锥凿心般疼痛的，是作为梅毅的止痛剂而存在的、却终会如鱼沉雁杳一般被封存的理想。

“可是我也已经放弃了。”已经向资本主动低头的理想，到底还算得什么理想。

“你从来没有放弃，也没有人能轻易否定你。你还在努力在街机前训练着，这就是你从未放弃过的证明。”

方才还在走廊上同梅毅交谈的左古贤一个健步迈入卧室，将对方送给自己的Arcade FightStick PRO从书桌的抽屉里取出来。

“我想要了解的毅哥的过去，只有这台摇杆而已。而作为我本人的朋友存在的梅毅，是会活在现在与未来的梅毅。”

左古贤将红黑主色的大型外设捧在双手中，原先掉色的摇柄处像是做过二次喷漆一样，虽然存在一定色差，但不仔细看确实与最初的漆料严丝合缝。

“但是，连自己的学业都放弃的我，已经没有机会作为职业选手被认可了。”条件反射地将五指搭在摇杆按键上，顺着冰冷塑料制品传来的记忆如走马灯一般在梅毅的脑海中盘旋。

“不是所有人一开始就会被很多人认可啊，职业选手里不是也有很多年龄称得上是大叔的选手吗。如果暂时还没有人认可你的话，就由我来认可你吧，好歹我也算你的手下败将了。”

“好，我服了你了。”

梅毅单手从左古贤手里拿过摇杆，甩下一句像是武侠小说里出尘入境般高手才会留下的肺腑之言。

“不过你的认可分量还不够，还是好好练个几年然后来找我单挑吧。”

用冰箱里仅剩的一点面包片和几个鸡蛋做了早餐后，左古贤将一大早认真帮自己调试新PS4的梅毅强行从沙发上拽过来。

“这东西之后研究也没事，反正我一时半会也没时间玩。”

检查过没有把随身物品遗留在左古贤家里后，梅毅和今日返校的高中生一同跨过过街天桥行至距离最近的公交站台前。

“那你在这等吧，反正也不同路，我还是去前面坐地铁。”没有同往常一样拍着左古贤的肩膀，而是一反常态的拉了下他围巾的梅毅说道。

“嗯。”这并非永远的别离，所以左古贤也只是小声应允着。

梅毅转过身朝驶来的公交车的反方向迈了几步，又一边背对着左古贤挥动起因衣物累赘而显得有些沉重的手臂。

“梅毅！”

像看着饲主上班出门便觉得自己失宠的可怜动物一样，左古贤大声叫着即将离去的梅毅的背影。

梅毅停在被广告牌遮住的人行道上，隔夜的呢子大衣衣领上的纽扣依旧空缺，他敞开的脖颈忍受着寒风的肆意洗礼。

公交车大约还有十分钟才到站。

尽管会有些自私，左古贤仍然希望梅毅能陪自己留在站牌前。

梅毅转身慢慢退回来，被风吹过的短发安分地贴在头皮上，即便梅毅愈发加快的步伐像是要跑起来。

随之前进几步的左古贤也迈入了巨幅广告牌后的视野盲区，直到回归与梅毅面对面四目相对的状态。

不过这一次他没能注视着梅毅的脸说出一段别扭的话。

左古贤被羽绒服外套包裹着的后背隔着层叠的衣物感受到了一对胳膊的压迫感。

梅毅抱住了自己，在旁人看来可能是相当正常的分别拥抱，他抓着自己肩膀的手掌握力却要比拍打自己肩膀时的力量重好几牛，仿佛要压断自己后背的肋骨。

左古贤并未觉得冷，可四肢却像被突然冻僵一般无法动弹。他的下巴极不自然地抵着梅毅的右肩，两个人都没有说话，也都看不到紧挨着的对方的脸。

机械表盘的分针只转了四分之三圈，梅毅无礼的举动没有被左古贤制止，就在他自己爽快的拍了两下左古贤的后背之后彻底松开了手。

“差不多到点了，你得走了。”梅毅平静地说，萧索的风钻入广告牌之间的缝隙刮过他干裂的嘴唇。

这阵凉风也从左古贤的眼前吹过，但他那高热未退的脸颊似乎要和血管里翻腾的液体一起接近沸点。

这无以忽视的身体接触仿佛已让对方会给自己的回应了然于心。

已经无法忍耐了。

左古贤用了很长时间去确认对于面前这个成年人是行为崇拜、是精神依赖，亦或者是趋于同病相怜者的共鸣。

简直是，多此一举。

自己对梅毅的感情分明就是直白又纯粹的喜欢。

想要拿起第一次向梅毅递上热饮的勇气向他表明心意的左古贤开口说：

“你之后要去哪？”

“大冷天我肯定先回家啊，你叫住我是打算絮絮叨叨什么废话。”梅毅的脸上浮现出一股从容的幽默，虽然左古贤的右手紧随其后抓住了他的上臂，他脸上的表情还是一点也没变。

“怎么了，开学恐惧症犯了？”

“没有。”左古贤摇了摇头。

“你不是带着手机吗，大不了无聊的时候拿来打发时间咯。”

“嗯。”左古贤小声应和着，又用只有两个人能听到的声音叫了一遍梅毅的名字。

“我想……”

如果能认真接受梅毅的推荐，多玩几个恐怖游戏就好了。

那样说不定自己开口表白的勇气就不会被轻易消耗殆尽。

“下周可以…在游戏厅等我吗。”

“结果你还真的讲了句废话。能不能别在认真铺垫后讲出这么家常的话啊。”梅毅对着左古贤打趣，对方落在自己上臂的右手也松开了。

“快走吧，车来了，有事上车用微信讲也没差。”梅毅扯住左古贤的书包带将他往站台上拉。

又磨叽了几分钟后，终于在拥挤的早高峰里亲眼把他送上了公交。

在闭塞的车厢内被身旁低着头看手机的上班族大叔遮挡，最后没能目睹到梅毅朝自己挥手告别的场景。

左古贤没有任何时候比现在这样更讨厌着怯懦的自己。即便说出来会被对方直截了当的拒绝，也比这样同时怀着恋心与不甘膈应自己来得痛快。

慢速行驶的公交内，形只影单的胆小鬼靠着后门的栏杆，在吵闹的空间里默默插上了耳机。

穿着呢子大衣的成年人还站在那块与他人拥抱过的广告牌后。

强忍激越的左胸得到了片刻的安宁，衣服和皮肤上突然升高的热量也逐渐退散。

他离开了广告牌，再度踏上了雪水还没化开的人行道。

城市的街道上种着成行的月桂，这场无法预料的冰雪完全消融之后，就是月桂树的花期了。

纹路清晰的地砖和零星落在地上的老化月桂枯叶被梅毅踩在脚下。

月桂是四季常青的植物，却无法耐受长期的严寒，在不适宜的土地上栽种的月桂树，也只会在短暂的生长周期里郁郁而终吧。

“这样的雪之后，不知道今年还能不能看到月桂安然无恙的开花。”

梅毅的思绪和他的脚步一同马不停蹄地向着通向四凤街的地铁站走去，他有些酸涩的鼻尖上似乎又落下了细小的雪花。


	6. END

左古贤在飞机上用笔电播放着陷入轻微卡顿的比赛录像。

去年八月与在做电竞俱乐部经理的前夫签离婚协议前，两人最后去拉斯维加斯看了一场比赛。

散场时的分道扬镳，谁也没有为这短暂的婚姻留下愧疚与悲惜。

公司的项目组继续维持着与前夫俱乐部的赞助合作关系，而不是连带着整个企划为自己的精神出轨而埋单。

旁人都羡慕他白白放弃了一份肥差，连结婚时被先斩后奏都没有严厉反对自己的父亲，这次也在例行的视频通话时对着摄像头大声呵斥他。

左古贤当时只找了块抹布盖住了手机前置镜头。

他无法回答父亲的质问。

无论是结束这场早已貌合神离的同性婚姻，还是辞去永无晋升机会的闲逸工作。他都用着模棱两可的解释搪塞别人。

左古贤扣上笔电，收起航空餐桌，把额头靠在座椅后背上。

Youtube的数据推送让他回忆起了六个月前的决赛场景。金色扫把头的男性机体时隔多年再度夺冠，随即引爆的喝彩声和迷离又生动的全息投影使他一时无法区分哪边才是真实。

他仿佛在那闪动着的巨幅全息里看到了多年以前在某家寒碜的街机厅里，自己初次看到别人操纵这台机体的影像。

美国的定居生活是漫长而恍惚的岁月。

时间久到让他偶尔会忘记生母的名字，虽然十几年前就已不记得她的脸。

而跟父亲一起移居到南方的继母，又总是在视频时唐突切入对话半央求着自己寄回国几件奢侈品。

左古贤面子上打着哈哈，暗地里早就学会了从前依附在某个人身上那股连家人也毫不留情咒骂的狠劲儿。

他一直庆幸自己还清楚地记得那个人。

即使无法记到九成九，内心深处也留有烙印着那个人七成以上记忆的狭间。

该去见他了。

虽然年近三十的自己大概也仍会被他半戏谑地称作臭小鬼。

三月中的雨不会施舍几滴眼泪，但那仅有的湿气却夹带着冷到刺骨的寒风。

左古贤托国内的朋友找到了还在十几年前那栋已经老旧的商场办公楼里上班的梅澄。

几年前年生完二胎的四十多岁女人，揉了两把因妊娠肥胖而愈加凸起的苹果肌，哭诉着母亲的离世。

左古贤把电话里听到的地址记在备忘录上。公墓傍着城市的东山，僻静的陵园又紧挨着国道。

他对这里再熟悉不过，他的生母亦埋葬于此。

早晨在花店买的白菊经不起风雨摧残，左挑出了花丝被打散的几株，把噙着雨水的花束摆在靠墙边的墓前。

“你也终于可以休息了。”

左古贤收起架在头顶的尼龙伞，斜风卷寒雨刮进他的眼睛里，流出来的泪水却变了温度。

梅毅和他母亲合葬在一起。

睡倒在盛放着血亲二人骨灰的新坟里，不知已长眠于木盒中多年的梅毅会作何感想。

左古贤偶尔会希望躺在梅毅旁边的是他自己。

愈加猛烈的雨丝无情地垂在脸上。

如果把千万条雨丝下落的重力合为一股，或许也能造成扇人耳光所带来的痛感吧。

如果四凤街二度失火的那一天，也有这样的大雨就好了。

“努力活着，成为自由的人，这一定也是你的母亲所期望的。”

久远到很难逐个描绘出细节的同一世界线上，梅毅曾在陵园背靠着的东山山顶上对自己说过这句话。

眼眶和鼻头被无法拒绝的灼热所占据。脸颊像被真的扇过耳光一样逐渐麻木僵直。

深黑的花岗岩墓碑上没有其他修饰，仅仅依靠浅灰色的刻字便轻而易举地锁住了死者的一生。

旁人注视着这样的墓碑，如何才能联想到那个曾经鲜活的他呢。

左古贤自以为窥探到了梅毅的真实。

结果到头来，却连他死去的样子都没有见到。

“请醒过来，然后尽情地嘲讽我这个臭小鬼吧。”

早已无用的祈求在心中徘徊。

像往常一样在公交站牌前道别的那最后一天，梅毅兴奋剂般的拥抱已是他们之间最为亲密的肉体接触。

高中生的左古贤当然无法去回应那不能被公之于众的巨大感情，缄口不言的梅毅也给这份复杂的关系蒙上了又一层灰。

只是那连余烬都被挖凿干净的火焰，依然在他心脏的血肉里爆裂翻腾。

他回想起了十三年前的春天，自己从郊区的寄宿学校回来，在已不顺路的公交站下车时，那座阴冷魔窟出现在眼前的场景。

如梅毅所言，四凤街终归会土崩瓦解。

意外失火不过是类似于休克窒息一样的存在，等待着压倒绝症患者的最后一根救命稻草。

即使知道是这样的结局，但他还是一直冲到了四凤街的中心巷，亲眼目睹了那化为焦黑废墟轰然倾覆的矮楼。

政府已经下发了强制拆迁通告。四凤街曾经萦绕过的烟火气被永久性地掐灭了。

左古贤再也无法踏足那家游戏厅，找不到梅毅的他只是被持续两天的电话占线音敲打到愈发惴惴不安。

终于在内心的危机感彻底爆发后，左古贤询问同样长时间未见到梅毅的康岚索要到了梅毅的住址，然后像只狂犬病刚发作的猫一般出现在素未谋面的梅毅父母面前。

那对貌合神离的夫妇，只用对儿子往常结交的狐朋狗友一样敷衍的口吻宣布了梅毅的死讯。

当然，也堵上了没有资格参加追悼会的左古贤的询问。

左古贤努力成为了所有人都羡慕的成功大人，却还是会在与前夫同床共枕时想起梅毅那逐渐模糊的面孔而歇斯底里地流着眼泪。

他理所当然地跟有工作合作关系的前夫恋爱，又顺理成章地步入少有祝福的婚姻殿堂。

在最后签下离婚协议前，前夫曾询问左古贤是否真正对他抱有过感情。

左古贤还是无法回答，或许从一开始自己就已经背叛了。

愿望轻易说出来，果然就会不灵验了吧。

左古贤遵循梅毅的愿望一直生存到了现在，却没能得到真正意义上的自由。

他无法忘记梅毅，无论是真实死去的梅毅，还是依然活在自己想象中的梅毅。

他和曾经的梅毅一样都被囚禁在难以戳破的泡影牢笼里。

十三年前，梅毅的魂归处被消防局拉起的生死警戒线隔断了。

左古贤当时不愿多看矮楼的废墟一眼，似乎这样就能成功欺骗自己。

不过现在站在梅毅墓碑前的他，再也无法骗过自己了。

梅毅永远的死去了。好比凡人都终将归于尘土。

但左古贤心里的梅毅会一直活着，直到他的心也彻底冷却。

“好冷…”

左古贤加紧了被淋湿的黑西服，对着漂浮着潮雨的寂静荒园哈了口气。

梅毅的墓紧挨着陵园边上低矮的老墙，侧目望去，才发现已开花的月桂枝桠从墙外冒了进来。

惊诧之余，左古贤却也没有从那鹅黄的花蕊上移开视线。

幼时看过的希腊神话中写到，月桂树上依附着阿波罗所爱之人的魂魄。

即便脱离凡胎肉体也为宿命所弄，永远无法与所爱之人相拥。

左古贤走到墙边，雨水透过月桂鲜绿的枝叶落在他的头发上。

他合上了微肿的眼皮，重归黑暗的双目，犹如在失眠的深夜里渴求着快速入梦。

梦里面不再有惹人发颤的雨丝，寂寥墓园化作无边旷野，所有的花岗岩墓碑和硬木盒都不复存在。

只有月桂的气息一直萦绕在身旁。


End file.
